Roomate, Enquête & Prise De Tête
by Orah-Bis
Summary: Chaque existence est un chemin dont les courbes sont tracées par le destin. Un jour votre chemin croisa celui d'un ou plusieurs autres. Votre vie est alors déviée vers des milliards de possibilités d'avenir, mais une chose est claire, si vos vies se sont touchées une fois, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Entre secrets, mystères, désillusions, et sentiments inévitables.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Jeudi 27 Septembre 12H

**C**'était le jour du renouveau, le jour du changement. Tout ce qu'elle planifiait dans l'ombre depuis de nombreux mois était à présent en marche, son évasion avait été parfaite. Enfin, elle allait être indépendante, autonome, mais surtout libre. Une délivrance au gout milieux, avec un soupçon de revanche et sans même un grain d'appréhension. Elle sentit son buste se gonfler, la confiance atteindre son sommet, une sensation qu'elle n'avait ressentie auparavant. Ses objectifs les plus secrets allaient finalement débutés, et elle n'aurait pas à craindre _son_ regard, car aujourd'hui, elle pouvait être : _elle_.

- Donc, mademoiselle Heartfillia, vous devrez me verser... la somme de quatre mille cinq cents joyaux par mois.

Peut-être que la _liberté _aller attendre encore un petit peu...

Lucy Heartfillia acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête en croisant le regard de sa propriétaire, qui venait de lever les yeux du document qu'elle tenait entre les mains. La vieille femme qui lui faisait office d'hôte retroussa ses immenses lunettes, et commença à regrouper ses affaires précédemment étalées sur la table ronde de la salle à manger.

Elle porta son attention sur son voisin de table, il lui adressa un vif sourire pour la mettre en confiance. Lucy n'avait pas peur, mais il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de la rassurer et de lui dire que tout se passerait bien, peut-être pour se rassurer lui-même. Il tapait ses doigts sur le bois de façon régulière, et gesticulait sans cesse confirmant ainsi son malaise vis-à-vis du fait de devoir vivre avec : une femme.

Cohabiter avec une étudiante blonde de dix-neuf ans, qui semblait avoir du caractère. Voilà ce que Natsu Dragneel garagiste de la ville avait accepté il y a un mois, sans vraiment le savoir. Il s'était dit qu'avoir un colocataire pourrait être amusant après que Lucy ait essayé de le contacter, sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous une première fois, Natsu n'avaient pu refuser face à ses arguments et à sa motivation pour partager cet appartement au prix vraiment intéressant.

- Bon, j'espère que tout se passera bien, commença la propriétaire en se levant de sa chaise imitée immédiatement par ses locataires. S'il y quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

La porte se referma en un bruit retentissant, laissant place au silence dont la cause était le malaise qui l'avait imprégné.

Lucy et Natsu restèrent côte à côte quelques instants sans rien se dire, avant que le garçon prenne soudainement la parole :

- Bin, fait comme chez toi Lucy ! Tu verras, ce sera cool ! Rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Lucy afficha un large sourire pour lui répondre. Natsu avait l'air selon elle de quelqu'un de très joyeux et attachant. Si c'était le cas, ils s'entendraient à merveille. Bien que ce ne soit pas une priorité pour l'étudiante qui préférerait consacrer son temps à ses projets plutôt qu'à faire ami-ami avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La blonde sentit quelque chose se frotter contre son mollet, en baissant les yeux, elle découvrit la présence d'une petite boule de poils. Natsu ne l'avait pas mis au courant de ce petit détail.

- Happy ! Laisse-là tranquille ! Ordonna-t-il avant de prendre le chat dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Pourquoi... Ton chat est bleu ? S'étonna l'étudiante.

Natsu haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Lucy ne se posa pas davantage de questions déjà que lui-même avait les cheveux roses, -probablement un pari perdu.

Il balança ensuite Happy dans un le salon avant de lancer :

- Je dois aller bosser, s'il y a un problème appelle-moi, fit-il en enfilant ses baskets.

Après un -_à plus-_, elle se retrouva seule avec le chat qui s'empressa une fois son maître sortit, de revenir se blottir à nouveau contre elle. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder son colocataire partir, -comme pour être sûr qu'il s'en aille réellement. Après qu'il ne soit plus à porter de vue, Lucy s'affala sur le canapé du salon en évacuant un puissant soupir de soulagement et de joie qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se redressa et commença à chanter et sautiller dans toute la pièce.

Elle se sentait euphorique et excitée, elle se sentait capable de tout, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Toujours ancrée dans sa folie, Lucy n'entendit même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Natsu. Elle lâcha brusquement Happy qui lui avait servi de cavalier et qu'elle avait fait tournailler, sans se rendre compte du mal qu'elle lui faisait subir.

- J'avais, oublié mon sac... Expliqua Natsu visiblement gêné d'avoir surpris Lucy dans un moment qui semblait être intime.

_Visage cramoisi, cheveux ébouriffés, honteuse et humiliée_, _ça commence bien._

Jeudi 27 Septembre 18h

**C**ette fin d'après-midi du mois de septembre s'annonçait tout à fait ordinaire : les enfants rentraient de l'école bruyamment avec leur marche engourdie par leurs sacs surchargés, les employées commençaient à compter les minutes qui les séparaient de la relaxation, les rues constamment bondées se vidaient progressivement et évidemment, le soleil s'apprêtait à faire son grand départ quotidien.

Magnolia était une ville renommée pour sa beauté et sa gaité inébranlable. C'était la deuxième plus grande ville de la région après Crocus, la capitale. Il y faisait bon vivre et faisait partie des destinations favorites des touristes qui venaient visiter le pays. Sa richesse et ses commerces grandissants garantissaient une qualité de vie considérable à ses habitants.

Cependant, une jeune femme n'avait jamais semblé émerveiller par tout cet éclat, étant donné qu'elle ne vivait pas dans les quartiers les plus fameux. Elle somnolait avachi disgracieusement sur son lit, elle qui avait la réputation de si bien se tenir. Un filet de bave luisait au coin de ses lèvres, un ordinateur portable encore en marche était posé sur ses jambes et s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur le sol. Quand un vibrement interpelant vint la sortir de son sommeil il tirait son origine de son téléphone portable qui s'était glissé sous son oreiller.

Elle le saisit de ses mains encore endormies et tremblantes, avant de le porter négligemment à son oreille.

- Allô ? Fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Juvia ? Ne me dis pas que je te réveille, il est dix-huit heures ! S'exclama son collègue de travail derrière le combiné.

Juvia lança un vif regard autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, un bol de pop-corn s'était renversé à ses côtés et John Snow lui offrait un regard des plus sexys depuis son écran d'ordinateur.

- Bien sûr que non... qui a-t-il ? Interrogea-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- On a une enquête spécialement pour toi ! Informa-t-il d'un ton fier.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet de faire bondir soudainement l'intéresser, elle écarta sa couverture de son corps et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, non ! Bon, c'est une affaire qui avait été classée sans suite, mais je crois qu'elle pourrait tout de même te plaire.

L'enjouement qui avait submergé Juvia s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Cela faisait trois mois qu'on ne lui avait confié aucune enquête digne de ce nom, pourtant, elle excellait dans le métier d'enquêtrice. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais induit en erreur et sa détermination sans failles faisait d'elle l'un des meilleurs éléments de la ville.

Et ils _osaient_ lui attribuer une affaire déjà classée.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Allez ! Insista-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton truc, mais tu verras, l'affaire est vraiment intéressante, passe au poste, tu jugeras toi-même dans ce cas !

- Très bien.

Sa politesse et ses bonnes manières l'empêchèrent de refuser ne serait-ce que de _passer_ pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Elle inspira fortement avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Jeudi 27 Septembre 21H

**L**e ciel s'était recouvert d'un long manteau noir, heureusement les lampadaires et les commerces environnent illuminaient les routes permettant ainsi aux habitants de circuler à leur guise. Cependant, le trafic de certaines automobiles n'eut pas ce soir la chance de se dérouler correctement, en effet dans le quartier le plus huppé de ville un accident avait eu lieu. Heureusement, aucun blessé n'était à déclarer, seule une voiture avait été endommagée.

L'automobiliste responsable de cet incident était une femme venant tout juste de posséder son permis de conduire. Encore sous le choc de cet événement, elle restait immobile dans sa décapotable flambant neuve qui par chance ne fut pas dégradée. Elle harponnait son volant fermement et réfléchissait à tous les issus possibles pour s'échapper de cette mésaventure sans encombre. L'autre conducteur impliquer dans cet accident sortit de sa voiture un claquant violemment la porte et s'approcha d'un pas déterminé.

La jeune femme perçut l'homme avancé rapidement dans sa direction, elle arrivait déjà à sentir son énervement et sa colère. Si elle ne réagissait pas très vite, elle allait passer ce qu'on appelle : _un mauvais quart d'heure_. Son cœur tambourinait vivement dans sa poitrine, tellement qu'elle n'entendit même pas ce qu'il vint de lui dire :

- Vous n'avez pas respecté la priorité !

Elle sortit de sa voiture en refermant la portière délicatement. Puis s'avança pour être à sa hauteur, sa carrure était impressionnante. Légèrement recourber sur elle-même, elle n'osa pas relever tout de suite les yeux pour lui faire face. La compassion et la honte l'avait engloutit, elle se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir causé du tord à qui que ce soit.

Mais en croisant son regard, son expression tendue se crispa davantage.

- Dr-Draer !

- Strauss !

Une multitude d'injures, traversa leur esprits simultanément, tous deux furent embarrasser de tomber l'un sur l'autre. Mirajane Strauss et Laxus Draer étaient d'anciennes connaissances, par chance ou par malchance, ils s'étaient retrouvés chaque année depuis le collège dans la même classe. Leur route ne s'était pas croisée depuis des années et voilà qu'ils se rentraient dedans de manière fracassante.

- J'hallucine… Souffla-t-elle.

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus étant donner que Laxus semblait mépriser la terre entière. Elle avait récemment appris via les médias qu'il se présentait aux élections municipales ce qui faisait de lui malgré tout, une personne respectable. Et elle venait de lui rentrer dedans avec une voiture.

Pour Laxus, c'était tout autre chose, Mirajane était devenu un mannequin extrêmement populaire dans tout pays, il ne se voyait pas lui coller un constat devant la foule de personnes qui s'étaient approchées pour inspecter l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait causée cet accident. Il se massa le front et se pencha discrètement vers elle avant de lâcher :

- Strauss voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas me donner ton numéro et on réglera toute cette histoire tranquillement. Vite, je suis pressé !

Le mannequin leva un sourcil, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ancien camarade. Le connaissant, elle avait été à penser qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire un procès ou quelque chose du même genre, mais elle s'exécuta timidement en s'excusant un millier de fois.

Dès lors que Laxus regagna sa voiture -de luxe- amocher, mais qui roulait encore, Mirajane déploya un long sourire malicieux.

Elle lui avait prescrit un faux numéro.

Elle savait que Laxus ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en sortir comme ça si elle avait été à sa rencontre. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, ce fut la seule alternative qu'elle eut trouvée pour se sortir de cette galère. L'unique chose qu'elle avait désormais à faire était de ne plus croiser son chemin.

_Haha._

Jeudi 27 Septembre 21H

**P**lus tôt, en entendant son colocataire rentrer du travail, Lucy s'était empressée d'aller prendre sa douche repoussant ainsi le moment où elle devra lui faire face. Elle se sentait encore humiliée à cause des événements de ce matin. Son plus grand souhait, actuellement, était de reprendre sa scolarité pour ne pas devoir séjourner dans son nouvel appartement avec Natsu.

Lui n'avait pas réagi aussi négativement, il avait même était soulagé d'avoir assisté à cette scène. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait considéré Lucy comme une fille un peu trop sérieuse et limite coincée, puisqu'elle ne lui avait montré que cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais en la surprenant en train festoyer seul dans le salon, il en avait conclu qu'elle était juste un peu timide.

Après une longue journée passée au garage, Natsu décida de se détendre en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il en profita pour allumer le téléviseur en face de lui tout en changeant de chaîne machinalement, il caressait son chat qui s'était installé sur ses jambes. Happy en profita pour sortir ses griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son maître pour se venger de ce matin. Natsu fut immédiatement perturbée dans son _zapping_ et lâcha un gémissement de douleur en hurlant au chat de s'en aller.

Après avoir prononcé quelques insultes, il se concentra de nouveau sur la télévision, elle s'était stoppée sur une chaîne d'information. Il fut tout de suite captivé par la nouvelle de la soirée : le maire de la ville prenait sa démission.

"_Après avoir dirigé l'une des plus grandes villes du pays durant de nombreuses années, Makarof Draer a aujourd'hui annoncé sa démission du poste de maire de Magnolia. Il a rassuré les habitants en les informant qu'il organisait des élections express pour désigner son successeur. Cette nouvelle exceptionnelle et sans rappeler que son petit-fils Laxus Draer a fait récemment son entrée dans la politique et qu'il se présente pour cette charge aux côtés du célèbre homme d'affaires Jude Heartfillia qui est à la tête de grandes entreprises en partenariat avec Magnolia. Nous regretterons avant tout la générosité et la disponibilité de Mr. Draer qui ont fait de cette ville l'une des plus agréables du pays.__**"**_

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien le vieux... Commenta-t-il.

Natsu resta immobile quelques instants ne sachant pas quoi penser, il ne votait jamais, car la politique ne l'intéresser pas. Mais cette fois, il se sentit concerné par ces élections puisqu'il habitait Magnolia. Il se remémora en bref ce qu'avait annoncé la journaliste à l'écran.

- Laxus Draer et Jude... Heartfillia ?

La _ressemblance_ du nom de l'homme d'affaires et celui de Lucy amusa Natsu qui se sentit obliger de lui en faire la remarque :

- Hey, Lucy vient voir !

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Lucy était encore sous la douche, il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi les femmes passaient autant de temps dans la salle de bains. Il haussa les épaules, _de toute manière ce n'était pas important._

…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Vendredi 28 Septembre 11h

**J**uvia Loxar était une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, elle résidait seule dans la banlieue de Magnolia. Après avoir obtenu sa licence _d'activité juridique spécialité agent de recherche publique_, sans encombre, elle commença à travailler au service de l'État en portant le titre _d'enquêtrice privée_. On faisait régulièrement appel à elle pour se procurer des indices sur des affaires industrielles, des affaires commerciales, des affaires pénales...

Mais récemment la fonctionnaire décida de s'orienter vers un autre genre d'enquête, des investigations plus privées. Ce qui l'encouragea à accepter cette affaire déjà classée auparavant sans suite.

Une affaire de disparition qui remontait à de nombreuses années.

« RAPPORT D'ENQUÊTE

_Le Jeudi 27 janvier 2000_

_Une jeune femme nommée Ul Milkovich est portée disparue depuis le 14 janvier. Son lieu de travail, l'orphelinat de Magnolia, a donné l'alerte à dix-neuf heures précises. Effectivement, la femme recherchée ne se serrait pas présenté à sa fonction ces deux dernières semaines. Il fut également impossible pour les enquêteurs d'interroger convenablement les autres employées ou de récolter des informations pertinentes sur Mlle Milkovich. L'orphelinat dans lequel elle travaillait à dû faire face un incendie accidentel deux jours antérieurement. Tous les documents contenant son adresse, des éventuels comptes bancaires, et autres informations qui auraient permis de poursuivre nos recherches correctement furent perdus durant l'incident. _

_Affaire classée sans suite pour manque d'indice. »_

À la lecture de ce rapport étonnamment court, l'enquêtrice ne put s'empêcher de considérer cette affaire impossible à résoudre. Cette femme était probablement morte depuis bien longtemps.

Cependant, cette déduction ne la fit pas renoncer. Elle commença par consulter la liste toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir été en contact régulier avec la disparue. La tâche s'avéra difficile étant donner qu'Ul n'apparaissaient même pas dans les bases de données des autorités. L'unique personne qu'elle réussit à retrouver fut l'ancienne directrice de l'orphelinat. Juvia s'était donc rendue à son domicile dans l'espoir d'éclaircir un peu cette affaire qui avait été jetée aux oubliettes.

Elle stationna devant une maison de taille moyenne, située dans la ville voisine de Magnolia, _Onibus_. Elle était en pierre, décorée d'une multitude de fleurs au bord des fenêtres et possédait une large terrasse.

Elle approcha son doigt de la sonnette, mais se stoppa juste avant qu'il ne la touche. Des picotements et des sueurs froides parcoururent subitement son corps, faisant hérisser les poils sur ses bras. Elle connaissait cette sensation, _l'appréhension_, mais pourquoi en ressentait-t-elle les effets ?

_Un mauvais pressentiment_.

Elle pressa finalement le bouton, quelques secondes plus tard, une vieille femme apparue devant elle. Elle fut toute suite trouée de toute part par ses yeux perçants, - colorés d'un gris bleuté. Sa peau était pâle et marquée par la vieillesse, ses cheveux étaient décolorés attachés dans un chignon, elle était habillée d'une longue robe beige et un épais gilet en laine.

- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grêle.

Juvia ravala sa salive, cette femme semblait être sur ses gardes vus la façon dont elle se faisait dévisager.

- J-je m'appelle Juvia Loxar, je suis enquêtrice. Je travaille actuellement sur une affaire où vous pourrez être susceptible d'apporter des informations pertinentes, pour permettre le bon déroulement des recherches. Il s'agit de la disparition d'une de vos anciennes employées... Ul Milkovich. Vous êtes bien Madame Hanson ?

- L'enquête a repris ?! S'écria-t-elle d'un air ébahi. Je vous en prie entrez.

L'enquêtrice pénétra timidement dans la demeure, la femme l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon et proposa de servir du thé, mais avant que Juvia ne refuse, elle fut déjà engagée dans la préparation.

La décoration était vieillotte, les murs étaient habiller de papier peint à fleur accordée à une frise murale. Juvia était installée sur un grand fauteuil recouvert par une housse orner du même genre de fantaisies, tous les meubles étaient en bois et paressaient vouloir s'écrouler sous les tonnes d'objets décoratifs en céramique qui étaient disposés déçus.

Juvia esquissa un sourire forcé en apercevant son hôte revenir les bras chargés d'un plateau.

- Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais commencer.

Mme Hanson acquiesça, elle s'assit sur l'autre siège en face de son invité.

- J'aimerais tout simplement que vous me disiez tout ce qui vous semble utile que je sache sur mademoiselle Milkovich.

La veille porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, puis la serra entre ses mains, avant de commencer :

- Eh bien, Ul était une femme très entière. Elle était là pour s'occuper des enfants et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne sympathisait pas avec ses collègues ou même moi. Nous n'avions jamais été en très bons termes. Mais... Il a une chose à son sujet qui m'avait interpelé. C'était le jour où l'incendie frappa l'orphelinat, un soir horrible, les enfants criaient, pleuraient, tous étaient terrorisés. C'était la panique et il fallait que nous, leurs tuteurs, arrivions à les protéger des flammes.

Elle paraissait s'être perdue dans ses souvenirs, ses traits fatigués s'étaient creuser davantage, elle fixait d'un regard vide le liquide orangé dans sa tasse. Juvia, elle notait précautionneusement tout ce qu'elle contait.

- Ce soir-là, j'ai vu Ul, paniquée, comme nous tous. Je l'ai vu arriver vers moi et me cramponner fermement les bras. Son regard était terrifiant, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Elle me hurlait quelque chose au visage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, il y avait tellement de bruit autour de nous... On se situait en face du bâtiment, les pompiers tentaient d'éteindre les flammes et évacuer les résidents. On se faisait bousculer de tout part, c'était l'apocalypse. En voyant que je ne n'entendais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire et que je n'étais pas disposé à l'écouter, elle s'en alla. C'est à ce moment que mes oreilles perçurent cette phrase...

Juvia tendit l'oreille, le récit l'avait absorbé, - déjà que ses pauvres enfants n'avaient aucune famille, ils leur arrivaient une chose aussi horrible.

- _Où est mon fils ?_

- Elle avait un fils ?! S'écria Juvia en faisant trembler la table basse sous ses pieds.

L'enquêtrice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette information était capitale, si elle arrivait à mettre la main sur lui alors, tout pourrait se régler. Elle se sentit vraiment chanceuse d'avoir fait une telle découverte.

- Quel est son nom ? Questionna-t-elle en essayant de masquer son impatience.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait un enfant, elle vivait dans l'orphelinat avec nous. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire là-bas !

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez rien ?

- Non, mais... Il y en avait un,… avec qui elle était extrêmement proche... Peut-être qu'il pourra vous aider, lui.

Juvia ressentit même la sensation qu'à son arrivée, sauf qu'elle l'éprouva bien plus intensément cette fois-ci. Elle fut soudainement figée, sa gorge se serra.

- Un garçon turbulent, il causait pas mal de problèmes autour de lui, alors, elle l'avait pris sous son aile. Il s'appelait Grey.

_De tous les prénoms qui existent, il a fallu que ce soit celui-ci qui sorte de sa bouche. Saleté d'intuition._

Vendredi 27 Septembre 19H

**Q**uand la blonde franchit la porte d'entrée de son appartement situé au quatrième étage, elle fut immédiatement interpelée par le grand nombre de paires de chaussures éparpillées dans le hall. Elle poussa un long soupir, Natsu avait de la visite. Elle qui avait eu si hâte de rentrer pour se relaxer après une longue journée de cours en faculté. Elle perçut depuis l'entrée une multitude de voix qui riait aux éclats.

De toutes les manières Lucy devait obligatoirement traverser le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, ou même le frigo qui se situait dans la cuisine, type américaine. Elle arrangea soigneusement sa coiffure et défroissa sa jupe avant de s'élancer vers l'inconnu.

Lucy n'eut même pas le temps de poser un pied dans le salon que tout le monde avait déjà les yeux rivés sur elle. Un blanc monumental qui dura de nombreuses secondes s'en suivit. Il l'a scruté tous sans retenue, ce qui mit Lucy dans une situation peu confortable.

Heureusement, son colocataire brisa le silence :

- Lucy ! Joins-toi à nous ! Fit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Lucy n'osait pas bouger, elle cherchait une excuse pour s'éclipser sans faire de la peine à Natsu qui venait de l'invité. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa présence, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise avec lui. Mais quelque chose d'autre l'empêcha d'avancer, un homme gigantesque, à l'air autoritaire se tenait à côté d'elle et l'épier de la tête aux pieds. Il possédait de nombreux piercings sur le visage et sur les bras, -Lucy n'avait jamais vu une telle chose- ses yeux écarlate et ses cheveux ébène le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Elle sursauta quand il s'adressa à elle :

- Alors c'est toi la colocataire de Natsu ? Interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras, son expression était menaçante, comme s'il lui en voulait de vivre avec Natsu.

La blonde ne réussit pas à sortir un mot, cet homme l'intimidait tellement qu'elle commença à trembler inconsciemment. Heureusement au même moment, une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et la tira par le bras :

- Gajeel tu l'effraies ! Viens n'ait pas peur.

Elle l'a fit s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan, Lucy se retrouva entre elle et Natsu - qui commença à brailler contre le dénommé Gajeel.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il a l'air peu commode comme ça mais il n'est pas si méchant...je crois, chuchota telle à son oreille. Moi, c'est Lisanna ravi de te rencontrer Lucy !

- D-De même,... Bafouilla-t-elle.

Lucy avait du mal à ne pas la dévisager bêtement, en effet l'étudiante remarqua tout de suite une ressemblance frappante entre cette Lisanna et le célèbre mannequin dont tout le monde parlait.

- Dit moi... Hésita-t-elle. Tu me fais penser à…

- Mirajane ? C'est ma grande sœur, coupa Lisanna avec un grand sourire.

Les lèvres de Lucy se contractèrent en forme d'O, qui indiqua son étonnement, mais aussi son admiration.

- Lucy j'te présente Cana, Grey, Gajeel, et Erza, dit Natsu en désignant chacun d'entre eux négligemment.

Après que Natsu lui est présenté Grey, la belle blonde ne put pas détacher ses yeux de cette _merveille de la nature_. Son sex-appeal remarquable l'avait tout simplement scotché : grand, brun, un regard bleu, une allure mystérieuse,... -_tout à fait son genre_. Elle l'observa discrètement durant quelques instants, alors que lui ne semblait même pas la remarquer. Il partit fumer sur le balcon en compagnie de Gajeel ils semblaient même se disputer.

Mais brusquement, Cana vint s'emparer de ses mains, en bousculant Natsu au passage pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle. La brune approcha son visage de celui de Lucy de manière si insistante que la blonde fut forcée de s'étaler sur Lisanna pour ne pas l'effleurer.

- Toi… tu as l'air d'avoir un avenir aussi intéressant que ton passé, déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Lucy fut interloquée, elle ne comprenait pas totalement ce que venait de dire Cana, mais elle avait parlé... _D'un passé intéressant_ _?_

- Ne fais pas attention Lucy, Cana se prend pour une diseuse de bonne aventure quand elle est bourrée, informa Lisanna d'un ton moqueur.

Cana ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils intensément, elle donnait l'impression de pénétrer dans une puissante réflexion.

- Désolée, t'es trop compliquée pour moi, je n'en sais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en lâchant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les mains de la blonde.

- Cana, aucune de tes prédictions ne s'est déjà avéré être vrai, tu m'avais annoncé que j'aurais un accident la semaine dernière, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Tu m'as fait flipper pour rien ! Se plaina la sœur du mannequin.

- Normal puisque je t'aie prévenu ! Tu as fait attention au moins !

Elle semblait vexée, elle se déplaça à l'autre bout du canapé et sirota une bière déjà entamée.

- De toute façon lire dans l'avenir est impossible, il n'y a que des coïncidences.

C'était la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui s'était exprimée, elle était assise au comptoir de la cuisine. Ses longues jambes habillées de collant opaque étaient croisées, il s'accordait avec sa minijupe noir et son chemisier blanc.

- C'est bon ce n'est pas parce que tu es une prof que tu sais tout... Marmonna Cana dans sa barbe.

- Erza est professeur de Français aux lycées, elle est aussi championne d'escrime ! Commenta Lisanna visiblement très fière de son amie.

Lucy lui adressa un sourire timide pour la saluer, Erza avait l'air d'être une femme imposante et très charismatique. De plus, elle était dotée d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ses élèves masculins devaient être ravis.

La soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre, sauf du point de vue de Lucy. Natsu s'était disputé avec Grey et Gajeel toute la soirée, qui soi dit en passant, avait égaré sa chemise. Mais ce détail ne la dérangea pour autant, l'homme aux piercings avait littéralement dévalisé leur réserve de nourriture en se servant sans aucune gêne dans leurs placards et leur frigidaire. Cana avait fini complètement saoule ce qui contraint Grey à la porter sur son épaule comme un sac, jusqu'à chez elle.

Seule Lisanna s'était tenue plus ou moins correctement, enfin, elle n'avait cessé de poser des questions plutôt intimes à Lucy.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était finalement restée en leur compagnie, ils étaient tous très différents, mais n'en restaient pas moins agréable et amusants. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait ce genre de moments, et bien qu'ils soient tout âgés de trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'elle, Natsu avait accepté sa présence parmi eux avec plaisir.

Vendredi 28 Septembre 22H

**A**près une longue journée passée au studio, Mirajane fut heureuse de pouvoir retourner à son domicile. Elle vivait dans une résidence, l'une des plus privées de Magnolia. Puisqu'elle était connue de tous, elle devait être assurée de vivre en dehors des regards trop indiscrets. C'était un regroupement d'immense appartement à plusieurs étages avec terrasse, piscine intérieure,... Des appartements dignes des plus grandes célébrités dont Mirajane avait eu le luxe de se s'offrir et qu'elle partageait avec sa petite sœur.

Elle gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain, elle prit ensuite la direction du hall. C'était un immense hall soigneusement décoré, hautement sécurisé et encadré. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas entrer dans ces appartements.

Mirajane se dirigea dans l'un des ascenseurs, une fois à l'intérieur, elle inspecta son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui était disposé dedans. Le mannequin ne se trouvait pas _si joli_, elle pensait avoir le visage trop bouffît et un sourire aussi niais qu'il n'est jamais eu. Toujours absorber dans sa réflexion, cherchant des défauts inexistants, elle ne remarqua pas toute suite la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir de nouveau.

_Laxus._

Il était apparu dans le miroir, avec cet air froid et hautain qui gardait perpétuellement, comme si rien sur cette planète ne pouvait ne serait-ce que lui faire esquisser un sourire.

Mirajane bondit sur place et faillit s'étouffer avec de l'air. Elle se retourna brusquement en se cramponnant instinctivement aux barres métalliques installées contre les parois. Elle cligna des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était bel et bien Laxus Draer, devant elle, dans l'ascenseur qui se refermait derrière lui.

- Draer... Qu'est-ce que, tu fais ici ? S'enquit-elle en commençant à prendre des couleurs. Tu es venue... réclamer quelque chose...?

- Tien Strauss, tu tombes bien, j'ai tenté de te joindre plusieurs fois, mais tu ne répondais pas, expliqua-t-il d'une voix claire.

_Tu m'étonnes._

Laxus appuya sur un des boutons de l'ascenseur, ce qui interpela immédiatement le mannequin encore sous le choc de le rencontrer ici. Venait-il rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour se placer à ses côtés, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'annoncer :

- J'habite ici désormais, au deuxième. Et pour ma voiture prépares-toi à recevoir une note salée. Mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas trop un problème pour toi de payer les réparations.

_Le karma._

Samedi 29 Septembre 2H

**E**n sortant de la douche Natsu surprit Lucy en plein rangement, elle ordonnait le salon après que ses amis aient quitté leur appartement laissant derrière eux bouteille de bière, assiette sale et miette de chips éparpiller sur le sol. Il entreprit de l'aider ne pouvant pas la laisser-faire alors qu'il s'agissait de ses amis à lui.

- Lucy, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Laisse ça, je vais le faire, fit-il en retirant les bouteilles que tenait sa colocataire dans les mains.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais, j'étais là moi aussi, alors...

Natsu ramassa les verres et les assiettes pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Alors ? Ils sont cools hein ? Bon Grey et Gajeel...

- Ils sont tous très... sympathique. Surtout Lisanna, elle est très belle et adorable ! Avoua Lucy pleins étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle s'installa sur un des tabourets en face comptoir et observa Natsu.

- Je te ne le fais pas dire ! Elle est géniale, c'est mon amie d'enfance, on se connaît depuis hyper longtemps avec Grey aussi, mais on s'en fout... En plus d'être sympa et mignonne et elle est super-intelligente, Lisanna est en deuxième année de médecine, elle veut devenir chirurgienne. Elle adore aider les autres à se sentir mieux. Elle fait beaucoup de dons caritatifs et va de temps à autre à l'orphelinat pour jouer avec les enfants. Il suffit qu'elle te sourie pour que tu te sentes bien, je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau sourire... Je crois...

Une immense joie se lisait sur son visage tout le temps qu'il parlait, contaminant par la même occasion Lucy qui s'était toute suite rendue compte de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Natsu.

- Natsu ! Tu aimes Lisanna ! Déclara-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Il s'arrêta dans sa tâche et releva la tête vers Lucy. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et ses sourcils levés. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'on aurait surpris en train de faire une bêtise, -_tout simplement adorable._

- C'est super romantique ! Elle est au courant ?! Parce que si elle ne l'est pas, il faut **AB-SO-LU-MENT** que tu lui dises ! Vous aller si bien ensemble quand j'y pense ! S'excita Lucy en gigotant sur son siège. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais sortir avec elle, il n'y aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas, vous êtes amis d'enfance !

Natsu n'avait jamais vu Lucy aussi enjouée, elle sautillait sur sa chaise et parlait en faisant de grands gestes. Il n'osait même pas lui dire d'arrêter, par peur de ce que ça pourrait déclencher. Lucy était déterminée à l'aider, la façon dont Natsu avait parlé de Lisanna l'avait réellement touché. Il avait ce soir, fait un pas vers elle, c'était à son tour de faire un pas vers lui.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Lundi 2 Octobre 21H30

**C**inq jours maintenant que Lucy Heartfillia, étudiante à l'université, avait pris sa vie en main en quittant le domicile familial. Sa recherche d'indépendance l'avait conduite dans la ville de Magnolia, elle y vivait désormais en compagnies de son colocataire Natsu Dragneel. Attachant, sociable, drôle, souriant, celui-ci détenait tout pour garantir une bonne cohabitation entre eux.

- T'appelles ça un poing ?! Nan mais esquive, au lieu de tout te prendre dans la gueule ! Bordel de merde ! Quel crétin !

Quoiqu'un tantinet colérique.

- Les garçons ! Vous faites trop de bruit !

Pour appuyer sa remarque, Lisanna balança une noix de cajou sur le crâne du garçon aux cheveux rose. Celui-ci s'apprêta à répliquer, mais en croisant le regard de Lucy, se stoppa automatiquement et se concentra sur le téléviseur.

Natsu et Gajeel visionnaient un match de boxe de manière bien trop intensive pour les filles, qui étaient installées non loin dans la cuisine. Les amis de Natsu, c'était une nouvelle fois invitée chez eux pour passer la soirée.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'enquit Lisanna en se retournant vers la blonde.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Natsu l'avait ignoré : il avait honte. Le fait que Lucy soit désormais au courant de ses sentiments, le mettait visiblement très mal à l'aise. La blonde s'en voulait un peu d'avoir provoqué cette réaction chez lui. Mais elle comptait se rattraper et l'aider à conquérir Lisanna, _si ce n'était pas déjà fait..._

- C'est quoi ton type de mec ? Questionna Lucy comme si de rien n'était.

Lisanna recracha les cacahouètes qu'elle venait de glisser dans sa bouche en toussotant. Elle releva la tête vers Lucy - qui était appuyée contre le lavabo en face d'elle. Cette question sembla déranger la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, elle dévisageait Lucy d'un air stupéfait, comme si la blonde venait de prononcer des mots interdits.

- De...quoi ? Hésita Lisanna.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me poser ce genre de questions depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. C'est à ton tour d'y répondre maintenant, ordonna Lucy en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, un sourire sournois collé au visage.

L'ami d'enfance de Natsu se tourna rapidement vers lui, elle le toisa quelques secondes avant de faire face de nouveau à Lucy. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question qui avait été posée. Quant à l'étudiante, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'attitude de Lisanna, _c'était dans la poche._

- Je n'en ai pas, souffla-t-elle. Tu peux me passer du lait s'il te plaît.

- Mensonge ! J'te crois pas ! Accusa Lucy en ouvrant le frigidaire à côté d'elle.

Elle inspecta le frigo, mais ne trouva qu'une vulgaire part de pizza entamée et un yaourt. Il était grand temps de faire des courses.

-Désolé, mais il n'y a plus rien ici,… mais je peux aller en acheter ! Proposa-t-elle embarrassée.

- Et achète des bières aussi tant que t'y es ! Rajouta Gajeel depuis le canapé.

- La ferme, toi ! S'énerva Natsu. C'est toi qui es en grande partie responsable de la pénurie de bouffe dans cette baraque ! Tu peux prendre des chips par contre Lucy ?

- Nan, mais oh ! S'écria Lisanna d'une voix révolté. Vous prenez Lucy pour la domestique ou quoi ?! Bougez-vous !

- Laisse Lisanna, je vais y aller, ça me permettra de prendre mes repères au moins...

- Tu vois, elle est d'accord ! Commenta Gajeel.

- Comme tu veux Lucy, je viens avec toi, décida Lisanna en ignorant la remarque de l'homme aux piercings.

- Ça ira, je vais y aller seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde se trouvait dans la rue à la recherche d'une supérette, heureusement la veille, elle en avait repéré une en rentrant des cours. Elle prit donc la direction de celle-ci. Il faisait nuit et les rues commençaient à se désemplir, il fallait qu'elle se hâte avant que les magasins ne ferment leurs portes.

Elle pénétra dans une petite épicerie, salua poliment le caissier à l'entrée et s'engouffra dans les rayons à la recherche de quoi manger. Après avoir eu les bras chargés de nourriture la blonde se dirigea vers la caisse. Mais une boîte de biscuits lui échappa des mains. Elle tenta tant bien que mal à la récupérer avec ses bras surchargés, quand une main gantée vint l'intercepter sans difficulté. Lucy leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui venir en aide, un homme grand, très grand, au teint pâle et à la chevelure masquée par un chapeau. Il portait également un long manteau recouvrant tout son corps qui ne laissait apparaître qu'une modeste paire de basket.

- M-Merci.

L'individu ne dit pas un mot et regarda avec insistance Lucy s'orienter vers la caisse.

Une fois ses articles payés, l'étudiante entreprit le chemin du retour, ses mains chargées de sacs. Elle était fière d'elle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'accomplir auparavant. Elle se déplaçait joyeusement en fredonnant, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire trébucher en manquant la marche d'un trottoir. La même boite de gâteau de tout à l'heure s'était une nouvelle fois écraser sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour la reprendre, et remarqua en même temps, qu'il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours, pourtant les nuits à Magnolia étaient toujours mouvementées. Elle se retourna, à la rechercher d'un signe de vie.

Son corps se raidit, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

L'homme de tout à l'heure était là, immobile, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure, pour cause, il stationnait au-dessous d'un lampadaire qui l'éclairait d'une lumière blanchâtre. On aurait cru un fantôme.

Il n'avançait même pas, il fixait la blonde de manière pesante, un regard en partie caché par son chapeau.

Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas son chemin ?

En faisant mine de rien, elle repartit de nouveau, mais de façon plus calme. La blonde perçu que l'individu reprenait lui aussi sa marche, au même moment. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de plus en plus, un étranger à l'allure menaçante la suivait. Il ne tentait rien pour l'instant, ce qui mettait Lucy dans une confusion totale, mais ses agissements douteux montraient qu'il n'avait pas de très bonnes intentions. Elle était à sa merci et il le savait, il se moquait d'elle en lui faisant comprendre que c'était lui qui contrôlait la situation.

Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide, -au cas où se qu'elle pensait s'avérait être vrai-, elle tenta discrètement de s'emparer son téléphone portable dans la poche de son short. Elle accéléra le pas pour essayer de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais lui aussi augmenta de cadence.

Cette fois c'était certain, cet homme la poursuivait.

Elle saisit son portable et envoya un message à la seule personne dont elle possédait le numéro et qui pourrait venir l'aider à cet instant : _Natsu._

Lundi 2 Octobre 22H

**E**lle n'osait pas frapper à cette porte, elle n'osait pas lui faire face de nouveau, mais surtout elle n'osait toujours pas y croire.

En quittant le lycée, Juvia s'était affermie, elle était devenue une femme, le genre de femme que l'on n'apprécie pas forcément, mais que l'on respecte. Elle avait fait un trait gros et gras sur le passé, en faisant en sorte qu'il n'y est plus rien qui pourrait lui commémorer cette époque - atroce. La souffrance de n'être accepté par personne, de n'être apprécié. Seul, l'être derrière cette porte réussi - durant un temps - à lui redonner l'envie d'aimer :

_Grey._

Il n'y avait eu que deux personnes portant ce prénom admis à l'orphelinat de Magnolia. Le premier était décédé depuis trois ans : _Davis_. Beaucoup plus âgé qu'Ul, il ne pouvait s'agir de l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Et le second, toujours en vie et habitant encore la ville : _Fullbuster_.

Oui, le Fullbuster, son Grey. Celui qu'elle avait connu il y a quelques années.

Elle le qualifiait comme son premier amour, sa première fois. Ils avaient été amis, un peu plus peut-être, puis, plus rien.

Grey fut un garçon comme il en avait des centaines au lycée, mais lui avait toujours été plus qu'un simple garçon pour elle, il avait été sa raison d'exister. Comment allait-elle réagir en le regardant de nouveau ?

La vérité était là, quand on essayait de faire une croix sur son passé, il vous revenait en pleine figure de la manière la plus inattendue et vous sort : « _tu pensais t'être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement ? Eh ben naaan !»_

Elle voulait s'enfuir, elle voulait même détaler comme jamais. Mais son travail devait passer avant ses sentiments. Elle interrogera Grey sur cette affaire, coute que coute !

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, et souffla longuement pour essayer de détendre son cœur battant à la chamade. Mais la peur qu'elle ressentait paraissait indomptable.

- Je peux vous aider ? Fit une voix rauque et détacher.

Son corps bondit telle une sauterelle, sa gorge ne put s'empêcher d'expulser un hoquet résonnant, à l'entente de sa voix. C'était lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne soit pas chez lui et qu'il apparaisse à ce moment précis, derrière elle ?

- Hum, hum... ! Insista-t-il en tapant du pied.

Juvia n'eut d'autres choix que de se retourner et révéler son identité. Ils étaient à présent face à face. Grey avait les bras croisés contre son buste, un sourcil levé. Il plissa ensuite les yeux pour mieux détailler Juvia. De petite taille, la peau laiteuse, le regard azur, tout comme ses cheveux.

Juvia n'osa pas parler, non, Juvia ne put parler. Ses yeux s'étaient heurtés aux siens et son cœur s'enflamma, une fanfare tonitruante et incontrôlable s'attribua son corps. Le sang qui parcourait ses veines était en effervescence, son teint constamment blanchâtre s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Elle connaissait que trop bien ses sensations, elle les avait déjà ressenti auparavant chaque jour sans exception.

- Juvia… ?!

Grey lui aussi avait le souffle coupé, mais un pour tout autre motif. Il l'avait reconnu de suite, - et était tombé des nues - cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revus. Tous ses amis avaient pris des chemins différents, ils s'étaient forcés d'entretenir le contact avec quelques-uns, mais Juvia avait complètement disparu de son esprit. La rencontrer, ici, sur son palier, était la dernière chose à laquelle il pu aurait imaginé.

Ils ne dirent rien durant un temps, ils redécouvraient leur visage, légèrement envieilli. Quelques souvenirs futiles parcouraient leur esprit, des mots, des sons, mais surtout des sens.

- Je m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour, commença Grey embarrassé. Qu'est-ce-que tu viens ici ? Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

- J-Juvia…commença-t-elle.

Ce tic, cette façon de parler de soi - tellement ridicule – refaisait son apparition dans sa bouche, il lui avait valu de nombreux et divers surnoms aussi outrageants que véridiques. Cet homme la ramenait en arrière, dans le passé auquel elle eut du mal à se débarrasser.

Grey tendit l'oreille, Juvia ne semblait pas avoir changé, elle restait toujours aussi étrange. Elle se tenait stoïque, et ne répondait même pas aux questions posées. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et la devança, il fit pénétrer les clés dans la serrure de son appartement, avant d'ouvrir la porte délicatement. Il l'invita ensuite à entrer.

Que se passerait-il si elle acceptait ? Elle retomberait infailliblement sous son charme. Ça, elle ne pourrait l'accepter. Son travail comptait avant tout.

- Grey ! Nous devons parler ! Maintenant.

Le concerné sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre l'interpeler de cette façon, il ne s'attendait même pas à l'entendre tout court.

Juvia le défia du regard, son expression était sérieuse et impassible. La seule vue de Grey l'avait mis dans un état de faiblesse, mais l'évocation de son travail – et sa passion – la fit revenir sur terre, l'ancienne camarade de classe timide et énigmatique n'existait plus.

- Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, je veux ne pas perdre de temps, déclara-t-elle d'une voix profonde.

Elle avait repris la maitrise de ses émotions, une fois parti rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Grey Fullbuster, je suis contente de te revoir, mais ses retrouvailles ne sont pas la raison de ma venue. À présent, je suis fonctionnaire de l'état en tant qu'enquêtrice, et l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille actuellement peut directement te concerner.

- Attends ? Tu viens de dire que tu étais enquêtrice ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Peu-un-porte, rétorqua-t-elle. Grey, tu as résidé à l'orphelinat de Magnolia durant ton enfance, entre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept et deux mille. Depuis un certain incident, l'un de tes tuteurs est porté disparu, Ul Milkovich.

Tous ses membres tremblèrent d'un coup, entendre ce nom, de sa bouche, cette rencontre devenait, de plus en plus invraisemblable. Au départ, il crût rêver, c'est vrai, pourquoi Juvia serait-elle au courant de l'histoire qui le hantait depuis une éternité ? L'empêchant parfois de trouver le sommeil durant plusieurs jours. Une aventure dont il aurait souhaité ne plus se rappeler.

- J-Juvia, q-qui t'a raconté ça ?! S'étrangla Grey abasourdis.

- Je viens de te le dire. J'enquête sur cette affaire. Une source m'a affirmé qu'un dénommé Grey, aurait été très proche de cette personne. Voilà ce qui m'a mené à toi, c'est une pure coïncidence si nous nous rencontrons.

Elle parler clairement, n'hésitait pas et semblait sur d'elle. Grey ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi, sa manière de se comporter le surprit, mais pas autant que ce qu'elle racontait.

- Je présume, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de toi... Grey ?

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, une personne a demandé à ce qu'elle soit remise à jour. C'est pour ça que je dois enquêter dessus, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle sentait que Grey commençait à s'échauffer, ses sourcils froncés et son expression dégoutée le lui faisaient comprendre.

- Qui ça ?!

- Elle désire garder l'anonymat, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Alors, que sais-tu ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, il ne savait comment se sortir de cette galère. Il pensait que plus personne ne se souvenait de sa disparition, qu'allait-il se produire s'ils découvraient la vérité ?

- Désolé Juvia, mais je ne t'en parlerais pas, je refuse. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne trouveras jamais Ul.

- Pourquoi donc ?!

- Elle est morte.

Juvia s'en était douté, mais cette révélation confirma que Grey savait énormément de chose sur cette affaire. Maintenant, elle devait le convaincre de lui révéler dans quelle condition Ul Milkovich avait perdu la vie.

Lundi 2 Octobre 23H

**U**ne centaine de robes de luxe et le double de costumes sur-mesure se rencontrer, des cocktails, des bouteilles de champagne, des amuse-bouches, et autres gâteries de ce genre défilaient sur les plateaux des serveurs qui peinaient à se frayaient un chemin dans la foule qui les recouvraient littéralement. Un nombre incalculable de voitures circulées en face du pont, sur lequel un bateau accueillait les plus grandes célébrités des moments. Une cérémonie où se réunissait la plus haute classe sociale en l'honneur du départ du maire de Magnolia. Pour le pays, il était une légende, une star, celui qui a su faire évoluer cette ville à ses plus aux sommets, un héros.

Elle avait reçu une invitation, de sa part, apparemment le maire était un grand fanatique du mannequin Strauss et avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit présente. C'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même sur le pont du yacht accompagné de _Lord Germain_, très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui raconter son voyage dans uns de ces pays dangereux et perdus où personne de sensé ne se rend.

Ce genre de soirée n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, tous ces bourges qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose : se démarquer des autres, se sentir plus imposants, plus riches. Ceux qui les rendaient ridiculement encore plus similaires. Des pantins, des robots esquissant sans arrêt des sourires hypocrites. Mirajane était modèle, les sourires forcés n'avaient pas de secret pour elle.

Tout en faisant glisser son index sur les bores de sa coupe de champagne, elle sortait quelquefois de ses lèvres rouges des : _Ah oui ? ; C'est Vrai ? ; Haha..._ Au Lord qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire avec ses histoires ennuyantes.

Soudainement, la foule de personnes sur le bateau semblait s'affoler, ils s'agitaient et se regroupèrent tous au centre. Ces agissements captèrent l'attention du mannequin qui n'écoutait même plus ce qu'on lui disait. Quelqu'un d'important venait de faire son arrivée sur le yacht. Elle ne put se mettre sur la pointe de pieds à cause de ses talons hauts, mais voulait tout de même savoir qui était la personne qui rendait les invités aussi euphoriques.

Elle reconnut immédiatement sa crinière dorée, encore Laxus. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croiser au minimum deux fois par jour, maintenant qu'ils étaient voisins Mirajane était contrainte de recevoir son inimitable regard supérieur et intimidant. Elle ne comprendra jamais pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient à lui porter autant d'attention. Déjà aux lycées un groupe d'adorateur passer leur journée à le suivre partout où il se rendait, et de parler de lui à longueur de temps.

Elle se heurta à son regard électrisant, il la dévisagea sans réel intérêt avant de retourner vers ses admirateurs.

Il se présentait aux élections pour succéder à Makarof, mais il était quasiment assuré de gagner puisqu'il s'agissait de son petit-fils. Laxus avait toujours reçu des traitements de faveur de la part de son entourage, Mirajane ne lui avait jamais fait ce cadeau. Ils étaient tous deux très populaires aux lycées, mais ne se parlaient jamais.

Après avoir passé les deux dernières heures a échappé aux dragueurs du dimanche et aux journalistes trop insistants, Mirajane en conclut qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle s'échappa de la cérémonie avec toutes discrétions et prit la direction de sa voiture garée plus loin. Mais un troupeau de personnes s'était regroupé autour de son emplacement, elle accéléra le pas.

- Qui est le crétin qui a garé sa voiture ici ?! S'écria quelqu'un.

Elle se faufila incognito dans la foule pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Une remorque était en train d'enlever…sa voiture.

- Cette personne n'avait pas vu que c'était un stationnement interdit ?! Elle a bloqué la sortie de mon garage ! Pesta un homme corpulent - en salopette.

Mirajane ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une nouvelle bêtise. La plupart des gens autour d'elle étaient des journalistes, si tentait de réclamer son bien, elle ferait automatiquement la une des journaux avec un titre du genre _: Le Fail du jour ! Le célèbre mannequin Mirajane Strauss ne sait même pas reconnaitre un panneau de stationnement interdit ! Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560 Spyder blanche, direction fourrière !_

Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle. Sa maison était à l'autre bout de la ville, et impossible de prendre les transports en commun, surtout dans sa tenue. On ne prend pas le métro avec une robe Gucci à paillette fendue sur le côté et des talons hyper rares acheter aux enchères.

Elle retint une larme en voyant sa voiture partir à la fourrière, elle devait renter à pied. Elle entreprit alors la longue et périlleuse route jusqu'à chez elle, seule, dans la pénombre.

Subitement, un éclat de lumière vif et aveuglant la percuta, elle fit volte-face pour savoir qui se permettait de l'éblouir de cette façon.

- Ah Strauss, je me demandais bien ce que tu avais pu devenir en voyant ta voiture se faire remorquer. Quand comptes-tu rectifier ton manque de savoir concernant la sécurité routière ?

Mirajane leva les yeux au ciel, toujours et encore lui. Son air supérieur collé sur le visage, il la charriait depuis la fenêtre de sa voiture. Une différente de celle dont elle avait dû payer les réparations -cent mille joyaux.

_Crétin._

- Aller, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça Strauss, je suis moins méchant que tu ne le crois.

Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, il semblait avoir bu ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui la conduisait, mais un chauffeur. Elle n'allait surtout pas laisser passer cette opportunité, Laxus lui offrait son aide ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait.

Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, à ses côtés.

Lundi 2 Octobre 23H

**L**ucy tentait toujours de se débarrasser de se prédateur qui s'obstinait à la suivre, à présent tout sont visage était recouvert de larmes, si Natsu n'arrivait pas dans les secondes elle était finit. Elle le sentait de plus en plus proche, cette aventure ne dura que quel instant avait paru comme une éternité.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devais lui arriver à elle ? Dès qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose par elle-même ça devait se terminer ainsi.

Elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant plus retenir ses pleurs de plus en plus intenses, elle abandonna littéralement. Ses mains trémulées comme les feuilles d'automne, et sa vue était complètement floue à cause des larmes.

Elle sentit sa mains frôler son épaule, et puis plus rien. Le néant total. Elle manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol, par chance, quelqu'un vint la saisir à temps. Une lumière blanche -apaisante se dégageait de cette personne. Une douce chaleur l'ensevelit délicatement, son cœur se gonfla. Cette sensation rappelait celle qu'un enfant ressent quant il serre sa mère dans ses bras. Un parfum qui pourrait rendre ivre par sa délicatesse, il était indescriptible pour Lucy, mais à cet instant elle n'eut plus peur.

- Lucy ! Lucy ça va ?!

_Lisanna._

Ils étaient venus à son secours, tous les trois. Natsu s'était jeté sans aucune crainte sur lui suivit de près par Gajeel, ils l'avaient immobilisés sur le sol est à présent l'individu les suppliait d'arrêter.

- Ne tant fait pas Lucy, on est là, rassura Lisanna en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Sale pervers, tu vas aller en taule ! Mon pote est policier ! Menaça Natsu toujours avachit sur lui pour le tenir immobile.

L'homme tenta de se dégager de son emprise, en vain. Natsu était en surchauffe, à peine ayant reçu le message de Lucy, qu'il s'était empresser d'aller à son secours.

- Attendez ! Attends, je vais tous vous expliquer !

- Ya rien à expliquer, c'est mon jour de congé, mais je vais faire une exception. Juste pour voir ta sale gueule de rat derrière une cage ! Gronda Gajeel.

- Je suis journaliste ! Journaliste !

Lucy encore enfouit dans les bras de Lisanna, fut interpeler par sa déclaration. C'était un journaliste qui la traquait ? Elle craignait le pire.

- Natsu laisse-le parler, écoutons se qu'il à dire pour sa défense, fit son amie d'enfance.

- Je cherchais des informations sur la fille du candidat aux élections municipale ! Mr. Heartfillia ! C'est vrai je l'ai suivie ! Je travail pour un magasine people ! Mais je voulais juste l'interroger ! Je le jure !

- La fille de qui ?!

Tout les regards étaient maintenant diriger vers Lucy, tous la dévisageait. Personne ne comprenait le sens des paroles du journaliste, sauf elle. Cependant il y avait un détail qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Jude Heartfillia, qu'elle appelait _père_, se présentait aux élections municipales de Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Mardi 3 Octobre 00H30

**U**ne fois passé le seuil de la porte, un modeste hall se présentait. Une petite commode - servant à contenir les chaussures - logeait dans un coin de l'entrée. En s'enfonçant davantage dans l'appartement, une grande pièce presque rectangulaire apparaissait, les murs peints en blanc cassé, s'harmoniaient avec les teintes des meubles - pour la plupart marron clair ou blanc. On trouvait un divan modeste, une petite table basse en verre, et un tapis en brosse. Devant, demeurait une télévision écran plat – un dernier modèle – et une longue lampe abat-jour.

Toute à gauche, la cuisine, reliée au salon et séparer par un comptoir avec trois petits sièges rotatifs. À proximité, une porte qui menait : à une chambre et à la salle de bains. De l'autre côté de l'appartement, une autre chambre, la sienne.

Lucy n'avait jamais aussi bien détaillé ce logement que ce soir-là, elle en explorait au moyen ses yeux, chaque parcelle.

Des larmes chaudes et interminables s'écoulaient sur ses joues, des spasmes irritants lui parcouraient le corps sans interruption. Heureusement, les bras réconfortants de Lisanna entouraient ses épaules elles étaient toutes deux installées sur le canapé du salon, dans la pénombre. Ils étaient rentrés en trombe et personne n'avaient pensé à allumer les lumières, seuls les rayons de la lune qui traversaient les fenêtres les empêchaient d'être dans le noir complet.

Ils n'étaient que trois, Gajeel avait décidé d'emmener, malgré tout, le journaliste au poste de police, pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer sur ses méthodes plus que douteuses.

- Désolé...

Ce fut l'un des rares mots qui réussirent à sortir de sa bouche, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement. Le silence et le malaise régnaient, Natsu était debout à côté des deux filles, les mains dans les poches.

- Lucy, commença-t-il, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu aurais tout de même dû nous mettre au courant de ce détail...

Elle essuya ses yeux humides avec le dos de sa main. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas été totalement franche avec eux, ce qui lui arrivait été sa peine.

- La seule chose, ... La seule chose que je souhaitais été de prendre enfin ma vie en main. Toute ma vie, on a fait que me préparer à devenir la personne que les autres voulaient que je sois. Alors, il y a quelques mois mon père m'avait annoncé qu'il partirait pour un séjour de plusieurs semaines. J'ai eu l'idée de m'enfuir durant ce court laps de temps, j'ai passé des jours à chercher un appartement, je me suis inscrite dans une nouvelle université et j'ai économisé de l'argent que j'avais gagné moi-même. Tout ça pour ça... Je ne savais pas qu'il se présentait.

Dans un premier temps Lisanna et Natsu ne réagirent pas, ils regardaient Lucy sans savoir quoi lui dire.

- Tu es très courageuse Lucy, sache-le. Peu de gens auraient été capables de faire ce que tu as fait pour réaliser tes rêves. Déclara Lisanna en resserrant son étreinte.

- Merci, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Mon père se présente aux élections, il tentera probablement de me ramener maintenant, et ça pourrait vous causer du tort à vous aussi... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Quesque tu racontes ?! Coupa Natsu affligé par la remarque de la blonde. Lucy ! Tu habites ici, c'est ta maison, c'est ton choix ! Tu n'as pas à retourner chez lui ! Tu peux compter sur nous, on le laissera ne pas te prendre de cette façon ! On te protégera pour que tu puisses vivre comme tu le souhaites !

Lucy leva les yeux vers lui, ses poings étaient serrés et son corps tremblait légèrement.

- Oui Lucy, on serra là pour toi. Ajouta Lisanna. Viens chez moi ce soir, pour te remettre calmement de tes émotions...

Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Lisanna, tous deux étaient réellement déterminés à lui venir en aide, personne, non jamais personne n'avait autant considéré Lucy qu'à ce jour. Elle ne put contenir de nouveaux sanglots, l'engagement que venaient de prendre Natsu et Lisanna l'émouvaient profondément.

❅ Mardi 3 Octobre 2H ❅

**S**a démarche était remarquable, il ne courait pas, mais ne marchait pas non plus. Il avançait à grande enjambée, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, les rues étaient vides, personnes n'aurait pu risquer de perturber son allure. Ses poings contractés, et sa mine agressive indiquaient sa colère grandissante. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde, il fallait qu'il le prévienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il dépassait à toute vitesse de multiples commerces, une route droite et dégagée se présentait devant lui. Il aperçut l'endroit où il comptait se rendre, les grilles commençaient à descendre. Il accéléra le pas, et en un mouvement vif et précis s'introduit sous celles-ci avant qu'elles ne se clôturent complètement.

- Tu te fous d'moi là ?

Un homme à la crinière blanchâtre arrêta la fermeture du grillage en pressant un bouton à côté de la sortie. Il se dirigea de manière nonchalante vers le bar, s'empara d'un verre à shot et d'une bouteille de rhum presque vide.

- Ne te fatigue pas, je ne suis pas là pour boire, annonça Grey en se relevant.

Il dépoussiéra sa veste en cuir et son pantalon avant de s'asseoir au comptoir en face de son ami d'enfance, Léon Vastia. Il travaillait de nuit dans un bar/café à Magnolia, et s'apprêtait justement à fermer, avant que Grey fasse son apparition de manière inattendue.

- Léon, ... Tu te souviens de Juvia ? Demanda le brun en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Évidemment... Pourquoi ?

Grey prit une grande respiration avant de lancer :

- Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. Elle est enquêtrice maintenant.

Léon leva un sourcil, il fut étonné d'entendre que Juvia faisait désormais ce genre de métier. _Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas..._

- Sérieux ? Fit-il en astiquant frénétiquement une chope de bière.

- Tu ne devineras jamais sur quoi elle enquête... Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

Le barman se concentra plus sérieusement sur les paroles de Grey, il le dévisagea intensément. Il semblait vraiment mal en point et n'arrêtait pas de passer ses mains sur son visage et de se frotter énergiquement la tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées, qui le hanteraient ; Léon l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- C'est sur Ul, mec.

L'objet que Léon tenait entre ses mains s'écrasa sur le parquet, par chance il s'agissait que d'un vulgaire chiffon, le verre qu'il nettoyait se présenta fièrement sur la table, heureux d'avoir échappé à cette chute de quelques centimètres, mais qui aurait pu lui être fatale.

Le meilleur ami de Grey se sentit complètement désemparé, ce n'était à n'y rien comprendre. Grey arrivait à l'improviste et lui révélait des choses sans queue ni tête. Son rythme cardiaque tripla de cadence, il s'appuya contre la table en face de lui pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Je ne te crois pas. Déclara-t-il hésitant, il esquissa un sourire nerveux. Jamais ! Jamais Juvia ne serait capable de faire un truc pareil ! Elle était inoffensive, timide, discrète !

- C'est plus la même, elle a beaucoup changé. T'aurais dû la voire, complètement méconnaissable. Rétorqua Grey en se massant le front.

Des images de la jeune femme firent leur apparition dans l'esprit du barman. Ils étaient amis avec Juvia, elle était leur camarade. Il se souvint qu'elle les défendait toujours auprès du proviseur lorsqu'ils faisaient les quatre cent coups. Elles leur apportaient des repas faits maison régulièrement. Il se remémora aussi qu'elle était très seule et ne parlait que très peu aux autres.

Elle ne souriait qu'à eux, ou plutôt qu'à Grey. Il fronça les sourcils, il était allé vers elle, bien avant lui, mais c'était toujours du brun qu'elle se préoccupait le plus.

Maintenant, elle était de retour, changée, c'était encore Grey qui était passé avant. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'en plaignait pas. _Ça non._

- On est dans la merde.

Mardi 3 Octobre 2H30

**L**isanna ouvrit l'immense porte d'un geste souple, révélant ainsi le visage de sa demeure. Un immense appartement, rayonnant la beauté et la raffinerie, un appartement pas comme les autres. Elle fit signe à Lucy de la suivre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Elle avait décidé d'emmener la blonde chez elle, pour la nuit.

Lucy ne paraissait pas vraiment surprise par son habitation luxuriante, ses anciennes maisons ressemblaient toutes à celle-là. Ça n'avait fait que lui rappeler quelques souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

- Viens, allons dans ma chambre, proposa Lisanna en lui attrapant le poignet.

Au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à traverser le salon, une femme aux cheveux blancs et au visage extrêmement similaire à celui de Lisanna fit son entrée. Il s'agissait de sa grande sœur, Mirajane Strauss.

Lucy se retint de bouffer en voyant l'apparence qu'avait la sœur de son amie, son visage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de bouillie verte qui ne laissait apparaitre que ses yeux et ses lèvres, elle portait un peignoir et ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés en queue de cheval. Jamais la blonde n'avait pensé voir le célèbre mannequin dans ce genre de tenue.

- Lucy, je te présente ma sœur, Mirajane. Mirajane voici Lucy, elle va passer la nuit ici.

Les yeux du mannequin s'écarquillèrent subitement, ce qui lui donna une expression légèrement terrifiante à cause du masque de beauté.

- Dormir,… ici ? Répéta Mirajane, le regard fixé sur sa sœur.

Lisanna hocha la tête, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Lucy qui avait vu et parfaitement compris la scène, fut amener à en déduire qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue chez elles.

- T'es... Sûr ? Insista la sœur ainée.

- Mira, ne t'en fait pas. Lucy est la colocataire de Natsu, elle a quelques... problèmes, alors je lui ai proposée de venir. Expliqua Lisanna en la doublant, le poignet de Lucy toujours dans sa main.

Le mannequin suivit du regard les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncer dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, encore perturbée par les événements.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce personnelle de Lisanna, Lucy remarqua toute suite que la décoration de son amie était bien plus simple que les autres pièces qu'elle avait vue. Bien que ça taille soit considérable, l'ameublement restait modeste, mais agréable. Quelques photos étaient accrochées aux murs, une pile de livres et cahier de médecine s'éternisait sur son bureau et sa chambre donnait sur une petite terrasse.

- Fait comme chez toi Lucy !

La blonde ne sut plus trop où se mettre, ce genre de phrase avant l'effet de la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'assit alors sur le sol, contre le lit, et déplia ses jambes sur le tapis. Elle affichait, malgré elle, une mine démoralisée. Lisanna l'ayant aperçu s'installa à ses côtés et l'observa avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- Ne crains rien, on est avec toi.

- Merci, répondit-elle sans conviction.

_Peut-être ne faisait-elle qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?_

- Changeons de sujet ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Il faut que tu te détendes, dans deux jours, je fais une fête pour mon anniversaire, tu verras ce sera cool !

La blonde dévoila un sourire, l'expression qu'avait utilisée Lisanna était la même que Natsu lui avait sorti le premier jour.

- Je viendrais avec Natsu alors... En parlant de lui, vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps que ça ?

- Oui ! Depuis la primaire il me semble,... Je me souviens ! Il faisait toujours n'importe quoi et moi en tant qu'élève modèle je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais finalement en apprenant à le connaitre je l'ai beaucoup apprécié. Expliqua-t-elle en riant.

- C'est dingue que vous ayez réussi à rester ami tout ce temps, votre relation doit être très importante pour toi.

Lisanna fit tomber sa tête contre le lit, elle regarda dans le vide, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, il a toujours été là pour moi. Je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais vivre sans lui.

La blonde se retint de ne pas sauté au plafond, c'était ce genre de révélation qui la rendait euphorique. Elle observa chaque réaction de son amie, en tentant de masquer sa joie immense. Elle avait visé juste, Natsu et Lisanna étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

- Patiente, tu l'adoreras autant que moi !

Lucy ne répondit pas, mais un_ « ça m'étonnerait » _ parcouru son esprit, en voyant comment Lisanna semblait être amoureuse de lui.

Mardi 3 Octobre 10H

**M**irajane tentait d'appliquer le plus correctement possible le mascara qui embellirait ses yeux. Enfermée depuis plusieurs heures dans la salle de bains, elle se préparait pour un rendez-vous très important pour sa carrière de mannequin. Sa concentration était à son comble, le moindre tremblement lui serait – presque – fatal, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour faire la meilleure impression aux dirigeants du magazine le plus en vogue du moment.

Elle ripa.

Tout son précieux travail venait d'être réduit à néant, pour cause, quelqu'un venait de sonner chez elle et l'avait interrompu. Elle reposa lourdement la brosse sur le bord du lavabo, et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas exaspéré, prête à en découdre avec la personne qui avait osé la déranger.

Elle ouvrit la porte, il passa en vitesse, sans la regarder. Ses sourcils se contractèrent d'eux-mêmes, évidemment ça ne pouvait être que lui, il venait surement la faire payer pour le service qu'il lui avait rendu la veille – _le carburant ça coute cher._

- Bonjour a toi aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée de l'attitude de son _invité_, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de la saluer et s'était introduit dans sa maison sans gêne.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait avec lui.

- Tout ça est entièrement de ta faute Strauss ! Faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas reconnaître un panneau de stationnement interdit ! Vociféra-t-il au visage du pauvre mannequin qui ne savait même pas de quoi elle était accusée.

Il ne tenait pas en place, faisant les cent pas les mains sur les hanches, il jurait par tous les noms.

- D'accord... Tu peux m'expliquer ? Pria-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas encore au courant en plus ! S'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur la télécommande du téléviseur pour l'allumer, sous le regard déconcerté de la jeune femme.

_« Dernière nouvelle ! Hier soir, se déroulait la cérémonie en l'honneur du départ du maire Makarov Draer. Une soirée huppée où toutes les plus grandes célébrités de la région, on fait spécialement le déplacement. Était présent de nombreux hommes politiques, mais l'un d'entre eux, c'est fait bien plus remarquer que les autres, il s'agit du petit-fils de l'ex-maire : Laxus Draer. Il se présente aux côtés de Jude Heartfillia aux élections qui se dérouleront dans moins de deux mois._

_Des journalistes qui étaient présents, viennent de nous affirmer qu'ils auraient surpris le mannequin Mirajane Strauss – qui était aussi présente à la soirée - entrant dans la même voiture que monsieur Draer, à des intervalles différents. D'autres sources nous révèlent que la voiture serait entrée dans une résidence, mais qu'aucun des deux n'en saurait sorti. Serait-ce la découverte d'une idylle entre les deux célébrités ? Certains magazines peoples les ont déjà inscrits dans la liste des couples les plus glamours du siècle. Une révélation qui fait beaucoup réagir sur les réseaux sociaux. Tout le monde souhaite en savoir plus sur la relation qu'entretiennent le mannequin et le candidat aux municipales, une rumeur dit même qu'ils auraient tous deux passer les vacances d'été au même endroit, dans le même hôtel. Est-ce là-bas qu'auraient commencé leurs relations ? Nous vous tiendrons au courant des moindres détails de cette... »_

Laxus s'était empressé d'éteindre le téléviseur, en ayant assez d'entendre la voix criarde de la présentatrice.

Paralysé était le mot qui définissait parfaitement l'état dans lequel se sentait Mirajane. Bouche bée, elle continuait à fixer l'écran éteint. Une boule au goût répugnant lui remontait dans la gorge, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Contente ?!

- Pardon ?!

Lui avait déjà passé le stade de la stupéfaction, il était à présent dans une colère noire. Ils se défiaient tout d'eux du regard, mais savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient autant responsables l'un que l'autre. Personne ne savait qu'il venait d'emménager dans l'appartement en face de celui de Mirajane, il avait voulu garder ça secret, pour éviter ce genre de scandale. Et oui, ils avaient passé l'été au même endroit, mais pas au même moment.

_Evidemment._

Laxus continua à s'agiter dans le salon sous le regard angoissé de Mirajane, avant de lancer :

- Ne sort pas d'ici ! Je vais appeler mon conseiller parce que là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ! Explique-t-il en remuant les bras.

- J'ai un rendez-vous très important dans deux heures ! Informa-t-elle paniquée.

- Reporte-le, à moins que tu ne veuilles affronter la foule de putain de journalistes en bas de chez nous ! Cria-t-il en passant le seuil de la maison.

La suite des événements s'annonçait mal, très mal.

- Ils sont vraiment tordus ! S'écria-t-elle pour elle-même, en tapant du pied.

- Mirajane, c'était qui ?

Lisanna entrait dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux, les cris du voisin l'avaient probablement réveillé. À peine elle eut aperçu sa sœur, que le mannequin se jeta dans ses bras encore endormis.

- Lisannaaa !

Mardi 3 Octobre 19H

**M**irajane était restée chez elle toute l'après-midi, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Laxus avait raison. Elle avait consulté une multitude d'articles sur internet et d'émissions télévisées, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, sortir était inconcevable.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, elle accourut pour aller ouvrir en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Laxus et de son conseiller. Elle avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour les sortir de cette galère.

Il passa une nouvelle fois sans la regarder, mais semblait plus serein. Quant à son employé bien plus poli, il se courba légèrement pour la saluer. De longs cheveux verts dégringolaient sur ses épaules, il était élégant et se tenait parfaitement droit.

Ils restèrent debout dans la grande salle, Mirajane guetta discrètement les expressions de Laxus, mais celui-ci restait impassible et ne disait rien.

- Strauss, arrête de me fixer et écoute ce qu'il a dire. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Le mannequin fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils : il entré de la manière la plus impolie qui peut exister, et se permettait de lui donner des ordres, chez elle.

- Tout d'abord, je suis très honoré de faire votre rencontre madame Strauss. Je m'appelle Freed Justin. Je suis le bras droit de Laxus et son conseiller.

Mirajane dévoila un mince sourire, puis son regard fut toute suite dirigé vers la tablette tactile qu'il lui présentait sous les yeux.

Deux courbes apparaissaient sur celle-ci, elle leva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas comment il fallait les interpréter.

- Vous voyez, ce graphique représente les sondages qui ont été faits sur les élections municipales, il date d'une semaine. La rouge représente celle de monsieur Heartfillia et la bleue celle de Laxus.

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux, sa courbe était largement plus basse que celle de Jude. Elle avait été pourtant persuadé que ce serait lui qui mènerait au la main. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil : il avait comme d'habitude cette expression agacée.

- Et voici les toutes dernières, elle date de cette après-midi, juste après l'annonce qui a été faite sur vous.

Elle éloigna son visage qui s'était approché de l'appareil. Celle de Laxus avait remonté d'un bond, égalant pratiquement celle de Jude qui avait perdu quelques pourcentages.

- Depuis le début, le candidat Heartfillia détient une très grande avance sur Laxus. Effectivement, son jeune âge ne plaît pas vraiment aux électeurs qui préfèrent par sécurité voter pour quelqu'un de plus mature et expérimenté. Mais d'après les derniers sondages Laxus reçoit une grande popularité de la part des moins de vingt-cinq ans, qui sont en majorité à Magnolia. Vous en êtes la principale cause.

- Ah oui ?!

Freed laissa apparaitre une mine satisfaite, il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa tablette.

- Cette génération qui est proche de la vôtre et qui vous admire, a été interpelée par les révélations de ce matin. La plupart, ce sont alors intéresser au candidat Laxus et ont décidé de voter pour lui. Vous êtes une icône pour la ville, ils pensent que vous deux, représenteriez parfaitement la commune.

Mirajane n'osait pas croiser le regard de son voisin, elle se sentait à la fois embarrassée et fière. Si les gens avaient commencé à voter pour lui, c'était uniquement grâce à elle et sa popularité.

- Je vous propose d'officialiser cette relation, pour le bien de Magnolia. Fit-il mine de rien.

_Ah, rien que ça._


	5. Chapter 5

**IV**

Jeudi 5 Octobre 9H

**L**ucy avait regagné son appartement dès le lendemain matin, même si le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, elle n'avait réussi à se sentir à l'aise à l'extérieur. Elle eut le sentiment que tous les regards étaient constamment posés sur elle. À présent, elle était confortablement installée sur son canapé en attendant qu'il soit l'heure, d'aller en cours. Elle profitait du calme de l'appartement, la tête tombée en arrière, la fine brise qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, vint lui caresser les joues. L'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans la pièce, réussie à lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle découvrait le sentiment de se sentir chez soi, à sa place. Mais le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant interrompit son petit moment d'évasion.

Natsu venait de sortir de la salle de bains et s'apprêtait lui aussi à partir. Aves ses cheveux encore humides et dégoulinants - qu'il essuyait mécaniquement à l'aide d'une serviette - il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un grand sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres, Natsu semblait de bonne humeur, tout en remplissant la gamelle de son chat, il salua Lucy et s'enquit du déroulement de sa soirée chez Lisanna. La conversation qu'elle avait tenu la veille, lui revint automatiquement à l'esprit. Elle bondit du canapé et alla se tenir à la hauteur de son colocataire.

- Natsu, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! S'exclama Lucy. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Lisanna, c'est l'occasion idéale pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle !

L'expression qu'avait adoptée le visage de Natsu démontrait qu'il était très peu emballé par cette _trouvaille_. Il préférerait que Lucy oublie complètement cette histoire, même si ça partait d'une bonne intention. Un souffle d'agacement – que la blonde ignora - s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il enroula la serviette autour de ses larges épaules qui ne manqua pas d'imbiber son t-shirt le rendant encore plus noir.

- Lucy écoute, intima sérieusement Natsu. Je pense que la relation que j'ai avec elle, est très bien comme elle est. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

La blonde croisa les bras sous sa poitrine volumineuse et toisa son colocataire avec l'air de dire : _« Tu te fous de moi ? »_. Elle n'était pas dupe, évidemment qu'il rêvait d'être avec elle, il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, que Lucy était prête à lui offrir.

- Tu t'inquiètes parce que tu as peur qu'elle te rejette, c'est ça ? Natsu, je t'assure que Lisanna t'aime aussi ! Hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi, tu te rends compte ?!

Natsu sentit son cœur s'élancer et un léger frisson embrasé, parcourir son échine. Il voyait bien que Lucy semblait sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, et Lisanna avait vraiment dit ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ils étaient meilleurs amis, certes, mais avaient toujours eu une certaine pudeur concernant les sentiments qui les liaient, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Alors peut-être avait-elle raison finalement ?

- Ah bon ? Bredouilla-t-il en se frottant machinalement le bras. Il n'osait même plus croiser son regard sachant que ses joues avaient assurément commencé à se colorer.

- Oui ! Alors le truc, c'est qu'à la fête, tu attends d'être seul avec elle dans un endroit tranquille et là, tu lui offres le plus beau cadeau de sa vie ! Expliqua Lucy en riant.

Le garçon s'ébouriffa les cheveux, ce n'était absolument pas son genre d'agir de la sorte. Il s'imaginait déjà, révélant son amour pour sa meilleure amie. Et tout cela l'embarrassait fortement. Les yeux bruns de Lucy le traversaient de toute part, elle avait su lire en lui, comme dans un livre. Toutes ses petites manies indiquaient qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas craquer aux demandes de sa colocataire. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule et plongea davantage son regard dans le sien.

- Alors, tu le fais ou pas ? Interrogea-elle en sillonnant ses yeux, auxquels on découvrait dans les pupilles, des reflets verts sombre.

Les mots de Lucy résonnèrent dans son esprit et sa main paraissait peser une tonne pour Natsu, il la sentait s'enfoncer progressivement dans sa peau. Le faire ou ne pas le faire ?

- Tu es certaine que...

- Certaine ! Coupa la blonde.

Il inspira fortement faisant soulever son thorax musclé et ferma les yeux. Lucy observait le moindre de ses mouvements, il mordillait frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieure et fronçait les sourcils si forts, qu'ils tremblotaient. Elle voulait réellement lui venir en aide, la blonde avait changé son regard sur lui, et cela, c'était intensifier avec les récents événements. Natsu et Lisanna lui étaient venus en aide sans ménagement, elle allait leur rendre quelque chose en retour.

- Ok ! Je le fais ! Déclara-t-il en agrippant à son tour les bras de Lucy.

Le contact de Natsu la fit sursauter, ses paumes étaient brulantes. Une pression ardente qui semblait gagner vigueur petit à petit, avait-il toujours le corps aussi chaud ? Lucy tentait d'ignorer la chaleur qu'émaner son colocataire et qui l'enveloppait entièrement, elle se défit de son étreinte.

Son plan allait marcher, elle en était convaincue.

Jeudi 5 Octobre 19H30

**M**irajane Strauss était aussi connu pour être une grande fanatique de potins et ragots en tous genres. Elle pourrait passer des heures à en écouter et en raconter. Ceux qui traitaient sur les relations amoureuses étaient ceux qu'elle affectionnait le plus. Déjà au lycée, elle concevait tout un tas de combines pour que ses amies aient les petits amis qu'elles souhaitaient. Les histoires romantiques des autres la passionnaient.

Aujourd'hui, c'était sur elle que les _autres_ devaient commérer à cœur joie.

Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol en béton ciré du long et étroit couloir qu'elle traversait. Elle suivait de près l'un des membres du staff qui l'avait accueilli en arrivant. Malgré son allure précipité et imperturbable, elle arriva à suivre son rythme. Tellement bien, qu'elle manqua de se heurter violemment à lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement devant une porte grise. Il y frappa avec son poing et sans attendre qu'on l'autorise à entrer, l'ouvrit grand et s'écria :

- Monsieur Draer, madame Strauss est arrivée !

L'homme lui fit signe d'entrer dans la loge attribuer à son voisin et disparut aussitôt en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle resta stoïque durant de nombreuses secondes. Freed Justin la salua depuis le fond de la pièce, il était comme toujours occupé à travailler sur sa tablette. Il portait un élégant costume gris pâle accordé à une cravate vert kaki qui rappelait ses cheveux. Quant à _lui_, il marmonnait sans cesse des choses imperceptibles. Il tenait dans ses mains une feuille qui lisait et relisait éperdument, en se baladant dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait même pas calculé et semblait même l'ignorer. Elle les observa à tour de rôle, en tapant du pied. Tous deux travaillaient dans leur coin, comme si de rien était.

- Donc,… il n'y a que moi qui trouve cette situation très étrange visiblement. Je ne sais même pas ce que fait ici... Maugréa-t-elle. Elle porta son attention sur le blond. Tu pourrais au moins me dire tes motivations, pour que je sache ce que je suis réellement en train de faire.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement, le même employé que tout à l'heure apparut et s'écria de nouveau de façon brève :

- Monsieur Draer, c'est à vous dans une minute !

Laxus acquiesça, et s'apprêta à le suivre, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Mirajane, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il rétorqua d'un ton refroidissant :

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il disparut aussitôt, Mirajane resta clouée sur place. Sa mâchoire était tombée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'arrivait pas croire qu'il osait encore lui parler ainsi, après tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour lui.

- Mirajane, allons-y nous aussi, proposa Freed en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il était vingt heures, le meeting de Laxus – auquel Mirajane avait été prié d'assister – commença. Quand le mannequin franchit le passage qui la mènerait aux premières loges à côté de la scène, elle ne s'attendait pas certainement pas à voir ça.

Elle découvrit un gigantesque auditorium rempli à ras bord, plusieurs centaines de personnes avaient fait le déplacement pour y assister. Un grondement retentissant avait enveloppé la salle. Des drapeaux, des banderoles, des affiches s'agitaient dans la marée humaine. Ils chantaient, hurlaient, leur joie et leur soutien sans aucune retenue. Une horde de journaliste se tenait au dernier rang, préparant leurs divers appareils pour immortaliser chaque moment du meeting. Le son doubla de volume quand il fit son entrée sur la scène. Mirajane fut tout simplement abasourdie par le nombre d'électeurs en faveur de Laxus qui était présent. Ce rassemblement était vraiment impressionnant.

Elle stationna aux côtés de Freed au bord de la scène, Laxus rajusta son micro, son discours allait débuter. La ferveur qui avait conquis la salle, s'étouffa progressivement.

Il commença, sa manière de s'exprimer était sûre et impérieuse. Laxus voulait clairement montrer que la plupart l'avaient jugée trop vite, il était débutant, certes, mais savait parfaitement que la responsabilité qu'il souhaitait acquérir été grande.

L'argument principal de sa campagne traitée sur la sécurité de Magnolia. La ville s'était beaucoup enrichie ses dernières années et ses habitants aussi, le vandalisme ou autre forme de violence et harcèlement s'était également multiplié. Il promettait de mettre en place un régime de tolérance zéro concernant ces actes qu'il qualifiait d'inhumain et inadmissible.

Mirajane resta perplexe. Pourquoi Laxus s'était tout à-coup mis à s'inquiéter du sort des autres ? Lui qui adoptait quotidiennement un comportement dédaigneux à l'égard de son entourage. Qu'avait-il pu se produire pour qu'un tel changement ait lieu ? Peut-être faisait-il ça pour gagner le cœur des électeurs et les élections avec, uniquement pour son plaisir personnel ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'à la recherche de pouvoir et de domination ?

Le mannequin se rongea les ongles nerveusement, avait-elle fait une erreur en lui apportant son aide ? Un nombre incalculable de questions similaire aux précédentes tourmentait son esprit.

- N'aie crainte Mirajane, en apparence Laxus paraît très égoïste et manipulateur, mais ses motivations sont très nobles, crois-moi. Informa Freed en posant une main sur son dos.

Elle lui porta un regard éberlué, il avait réussi à sonder ses pensées sans aucune difficulté.

Son attention revint à Laxus, il venait de finir, et la folie des spectateurs étaient repartis de plus belle. Subitement, le mannequin perçu son nom dans l'assemblée, quelques personnes installer à proximité l'avaient reconnu et l'interpeler joyeusement. Par habitude et pure politesse, elle leur fit signe pour les saluer, quand elle sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses épaules :

- Madame Strauss, c'est vous ! S'écria le même organisateur qui l'avait conduite à la loge de Laxus.

- Comment ?! S'exclama le mannequin en se faisant pousser vers la scène.

Dès qu'elle franchit les premières marches – contre son gré – toute l'attention du public se concentra sur elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger toute suite, personne ne l'avait informé qu'elle devait, elle aussi, participer. Elle sentit les centaines de regards se poser sur elle, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, mais là, elle ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter.

Droit devant elle, Laxus l'attendait, appuyer sur son pupitre, lui semblait très à l'aise. Elle avança donc dans sa direction, et là, il lui offrit sourire. Pas un vrai évidement, un sourire dicté par le jeu d'acteur qu'ils devaient à présent incarner lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Mais il souriait quand même, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait cette expression sur son visage. Ses traits constamment refermés s'étaient détendus et lui donnaient une mine bienveillante, un brin charmeur.

Arriver à sa hauteur, elle chercha dans ses yeux sombres ne serait-ce qu'une indication, un indice, sur ce qu'elle devait faire actuellement. Ne trouvant absolument rien, elle se contenta de sourire en silence, alors que tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

Ne voyant que sa partenaire ne réagissait pas Laxus se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota furtivement en essayant de cacher son impatience :

- Dépêche-toi de dire un truc, ou je vais...

Mirajane se retint pour que son visage ne crispe pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'approche d'aussi près ?

Elle s'avança alors vers le micro, éclaira sa voix comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important et déclara d'une voix suave :

- Ouah, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez tous si nombreux aujourd'hui pour le soutenir ! Vous ferez tout le bon choix quand vous voteriez pour lui, soyez en sûr ! Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placer pour parler de ce sujet, mais une chose est claire pour moi, il est le seul à pouvoir rendre cette ville encore meilleure ! Vive Laxus Draer !

L'assemblée éclat de joie après les mots de Mirajane, très surprise de produire un tel effet. Il était maintenant temps pour eux de quitter la scène, et c'est ce qu'elle fit très rapidement, Laxus passa par un autre chemin plus proche des spectateurs pour les saluer.

Elle retourna auprès de Freed et du Staff, ils se tenaient côte à côte sans rien dire et regardèrent le mannequin se précipité vers eux.

- Alors ? Comment j'étais ? S'enquit-t-elle en les regardant chacun leur tour, guettant leurs réactions.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard embarrassé, avant que Freed réponde :

- Mirajane, ça n'a aucune importance. Allons attendre Laxus, fit-il en la conduisant dans la loge.

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

Jeudi 5 Octobre 21H

**G**rey Fullbuster et Léon Vastia furent fortement affectés par la réapparition de leur ancienne camarade : Juvia Loxar. Ses retrouvailles auraient pu être plus festives, si la jeune femme ne tenter pas d'élucider le mystère de la mort d'Ul Milkovich l'ancienne tutrice de Grey. Un secret qu'il partageait avec son meilleur depuis des années, une histoire qui relançait chaque jour de terrible souvenir et douleur marquée à vie dans leur cœur.

Grey n'avait pas dormi, des plis engendrés par la fatigue se distinguaient sous ses yeux. Son humeur était hargneuse, et il ressentait perpétuellement des irritations au fin fond de sa gorge. Mais le pire, était assurément l'état dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, tourmenté, agité et épuisé. De petites aiguilles, qui, chaque seconde, s'enfonçaient dans la moindre parcelle de son cerveau, le faisant vibrer dans son crâne inlassablement. Il était malade, mais ne pouvait se reposer, baissé sa garde dans cette situation était impensable.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai qu'à lui inventer une histoire complètement bidon !

Ne voulant coopérer aux recherches, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de se débarrasser de Juvia. Il avait songé à un grand nombre de solutions, mais l'avance que l'enquêtrice possédait sur lui était considérable.

Le brun inspectait la boisson jaunâtre dans le petit verre transparent que lui avait servi son ami. L'alcool ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, mais la tonne de cachet qu'il avait ingurgité ces deux derniers jours n'avait pas eu plus d'effet, il se mit donc à boire, à cœur joie.

Ils se tenaient exactement dans la même position qu'il a deux jours, Léon derrière le comptoir distribuait des chopes de bière aux clients et Grey assis en face de lui continuer de réfléchir en silence. Mais le brouhaha incessant de la salle rendait la tâche encore plus compliquer et ne faisait qu'accentuer ses maux de tête, mais il était avec Léon, le seul qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

- Tu peux aussi lui dire tout simplement la vérité Grey... Il fallait bien que cette histoire se termine un jour ou l'autre. Juvia comprendra, j'en suis certain. Et va voir un médecin, ta gueule de mourant fait fuir mes clients.

Grey releva les yeux vers lui, légèrement rougis et fatigué, mais toujours aussi pénétrant.

- Elle n'a pas à être au courant ! Ça ne la regarde en rien ! Répliqua-t-il de manière si abrupte que sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

- Tu es grande partie responsable Grey ! Arrête d'être égoïste et pense à moi ! S'énerva Léon.

Le brun sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, était-il vraiment le responsable ? Non, il ne voulait pas croire ça.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux... Répondit-il d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Léon ne l'écoutait plus, quelque chose semblait avoir capté son attention, son regard était dirigé vers l'entrée de la brasserie. L'expression ahurie qui avait recouvert son visage intrigua vivement son ami.

- J'y crois pas... Souffla-t-il.

Juvia avait apparu aux portes du café, elle balaya la salle du regard avant de croiser celui de Grey. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta de cadence, mais cela ne l'arrêta pour autant, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le jeune homme complètement abasourdis de voir que l'enquêtrice aie réussie à le retrouver jusqu'ici.

Une violente chaleur assaillie son corps, des bourdonnements étourdissant s'ajoutèrent aux chaos déjà présents dans sa tête. Sa fièvre repartait de plus belle, ou l'alcool avait commencé à faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, nous incendier la cervelle. Plus Juvia avançait vers lui, plus le brun doutait de son identité, elle était tellement différente. Quelque chose de nouveau s'émanait d'elle, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il la regarda cette fois, avec plus de minuties, sa physionomie n'avait dans l'ensemble pas changé, mais son regard...

- Co-comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

- Je pensais que tu essaierais de m'éviter vu ta réaction de la dernière fois, je connais des détectives très compétents. Répondit-elle l'air de rien.

- C'est légal ça ?

- Totalement.

La jeune femme trembla inconsciemment en remarquant la présence de Léon. Ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas quitté une seconde Juvia depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu à l'entrée. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, un malaise encore plus fort avait envahi le corps de l'enquêtrice. Voir Léon, était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle détourna les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter son regard, désolé. C'est vrai que ces deux là étaient toujours ensemble, mais ils étaient tellement différents, et heureusement.

- Grey, commença-t-elle d'une douce voix, il faut que tu me parles. Tu peux me faire confiance...

- Hors de question. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui glaça l'enquêtrice.

Grey avait toujours eu un caractère difficile, très difficile. Elle remarqua qu'il n'allait pas bien, est-ce de sa faute ? Était-ce elle qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil ?

Il but son verre d'une traite, lança un regard froid et alarmant à Léon, puis sortit du bar en ignorant magistralement les appels de Juvia.

L'enquêtrice ne savait plus comment agir, elle se frotta machinalement le front. Plus elle essayera de s'approcher de lui, plus il s'en ira. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, l'attitude de Grey l'avait blessé profondément, mais elle savait que tout été de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le bruit d'un liquide tombant dans un verre l'interpela. Léon en remplissait un, puis, le fit glisser à la hauteur de Juvia, sans dire un mot.

Juvia ne supportait pas l'alcool. Il la rendait, émotive.

Elle percevait les yeux sombres de Léon qui l'épiait, elle n'aimait pas son regard, car il ne permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il avait toujours été mystérieux, même manipulateur. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, ça n'aller pas recommencer. Mais la boisson scintillante l'attirer grandement et sans lui offrir une seconde d'attention, elle attrapa le verre le consomma aussi vite que Grey, avant de partir à son tour.

Évitant de cette façon, toute forme d'échange supplémentaire avec lui.

Jeudi 5 Octobre 22H

**À **peine franchit la porte Natsu et Lucy furent assaillis par un tourbillon assourdissant, la musique venant d'énormes basses faisait violemment vibrer leurs tympans, l'ambiance était à son comble. La blonde resta immobile près de la porte durant plusieurs secondes, elle n'était jamais allée à ce genre fête. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille entrant dans un parc d'attractions, ses yeux luisaient sous les lumières colorées qui éclairaient la pièce. Les gens dansaient, riaient, chantaient, buvaient à n'en plus finir, lui rentrant dedans parfois sans même songer à s'excuser.

Trop absorber à observer ce qui se passait au sein de la fête, Lucy ne remarqua même pas que son colocataire avait disparu dans la foule, elle le chercha du regard et s'enfonça timidement dans la masse. Tous, étaient plus âgé qu'elle, et tous, se connaissaient, elle ne sentait pas à sa place.

Soudain, une main vint s'emparer de son bras, l'étudiante se retourna brusquement, mais fut toute suite soulager en croisant le regard bleu pâle de son amie. Lisanna, le sourire aux lèvres, tentait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre par la blonde, mais le tapage autour d'eux empêchait Lucy de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

- Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis ! Hurla Lucy en faisant des signes pour que Lisanna comprenne.

Elle acquiesça et dirigea Lucy vers un endroit plus calme, le balcon. Il donnait une superbe vue sur Magnolia, d'ici, la blonde percevait chaque immeuble, chaque monument de la ville décoré ce soir-là d'une multitude de lumières scintillantes venant des maisons et lampadaire. La lune haute dans le ciel noir, se refléter sur la peau de son amie qui la saluait plus convenablement.

- Lucy ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es venu avec Natsu ?

- Oui, il était très excité à l'idée de venir. Il a un cadeau très spécial pour toi ! Dévoila la blonde l'air de rien.

Le sourire et les yeux de Lisanna s'agrandirent.

- Il avait intérêt ! Ria-t-elle

Lucy s'approcha des barrières du balcon, elle pressa les barres en fer glacé, dans ses paumes, gelé par le froid et la nuit de petite rougeur apparurent sur ses mains.

- Dis-moi... Hésita l'étudiante en continuant de regarder devant elle. Tu... Réagirais comment si tu apprenais que Natsu... T'aimais ?

Le silence de Lisanna mit la blonde dans une situation peu confortable, son amie ne fit rien dans un premier temps, puis éclata de rire. Longtemps, trop longtemps. Son corps s'était cambré et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes correctement, elle s'était cramponnée aux barrières à son tour. Elle riait aux éclats, de petites perles de larmes vinrent apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux. Son rire retentissait dans la nuit.

La réaction de Lisanna, contamina Lucy qui se mit à rire aussi, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Natsu n'est pas amoureux ! S'écria Lisanna, toujours, prit de fou rire.

- Mais toi, tu l'aimes nan ? Charria Lucy en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le rire de Lisanna s'intensifia, elle riait comme si Lucy venait de lui raconter l'histoire plus drôle qu'elle ait entendue.

- Bien sûr que non !

La blonde parut amusée et continua d'insister pour que la meilleure amie de Natsu avoue enfin, mais face l'obstination excessive de Lucy, Lisanna reprit son calme :

- Lucy, je t'assure que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Natsu. Si je l'avais été, il le saurait déjà crois-moi. Fit Lisanna de la façon la plus inquiétante du monde pour Lucy.

Le visage de la blonde se décomposa, l'expression de son amie été plus que sérieuse, limite agacée. Elle fixa les yeux de Lisanna un court moment, son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se rendit alors compte que la température extérieure était sèche et glaciale. Des longs frissons s'attaquèrent à ses jambes et ses bras dénudés.

- J-je, j'ai soif, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Attends-moi là, ne bouge pas !

Ni une ni deux, Lucy ne s'engagea à la recherche de Natsu, elle devait le trouver avant qu'il ne rencontre Lisanna. Elle s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans la soirée, mais tout lui parut plus intense et désordonné. La musique était trop forte, les invités la bousculaient et elle peinait à se frayer un chemin.

Natsu restait introuvable.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Vendredi 6 Octobre 1H

**S**es yeux balayaient la salle à une vitesse fulgurante, son cerveau bouillonnait, et des tremblements incessants chamboulaient sa démarche. La panique l'avait submergé, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Natsu coûte que coûte, avant qu'il n'avoue ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie. Mais, aucune tignasse rose n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Elle quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, aussi encombrée que le reste de la maison. Des invités manifestement très éméchés, flirtaient, allongés sur le plan de travail. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et croisa celui de Gajeel. Assis aux côtés du couple, il avalait littéralement un paquet de chips, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Lucy le rejoignit précipitamment, en espérant qu'il est aperçu son ami. Le brun visiblement très ennuyé par la soirée, mastiquait grossièrement diverses cochonneries et ignorait royalement la jeune fille en face de lui. Vexée par ce manque de considération, la blonde croisa fermement les bras et émit un grognement exagéré.

- **Gajeel !** T'aurais pas vu Natsu par hasard ?! Vociféra-t-elle, agacée.

Quand Lucy était frustrée, un rien, réussissait à l'irriter. L'ami de son colocataire venait d'en faire les frais.

Les yeux sanglants de Gajeel se posèrent sur elle, son visage, agresser par le cri de la blonde, se crispa.

- Pas la peine de gueuler, il était avec Lisanna y a pas deux minutes, lança-t-il en élevant un bras en direction de la porte.

De fortes sueurs froides, lui glacèrent le sang. Sans le remercier, elle fit volte-face et revint dans la salle principale, mais les invités persistaient à la bousculer, ce qui ralentissait son allure. Instinctivement, son attention se dirigea à l'endroit où elle avait laissé son amie, le balcon.

Tout venait de disparaître autour d'elle.

- Oh non…

Natsu s'y trouvait, avec Lisanna. Ils étaient seuls, dans un endroit tranquille, comme Lucy lui avait indiqué.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle accéléra le pas, il lui restait peut-être encore le temps d'agir. Ne voyant plus qu'eux, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait de se mettre entre elle et sa destination. Son corps se heurta au siens, c'était une personne grande et robuste.

Elle se massa le nez, où des rougeurs étaient apparues, il avait subi toute la violence du choc. Ses yeux bruns se levèrent vers lui, _Grey_. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rougeâtres, une fine barbe recouvrait son menton et son cou. Sa chemise était à moitié ouverte et il tenait dans sa main une bouteille de bière. Son apparence presque misérable fit sursauter inconsciemment la jeune fille, il avait perdu tout le charme auquel Lucy n'avait pas été insensible la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, aujourd'hui quelque chose avait considérablement changé.

Lucy ne tarda pas trop sur l'état physique de Grey, et tenta de le dépasser, mais le corps du brun s'interposa à nouveau.

Un cri de surprise s'étouffa dans sa gorge, _à quoi jouait-il ?_

- Grey, laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît, il faut que...

- Désolé, la blonde, dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Tu restes là, ordonna-t-il en s'approchant davantage de Lucy pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait absolument pas la laissée faire.

À la distance où elle se tenait, les fortes odeurs d'alcool qu'émanait Grey, agressaient vivement ses narines. Il n'avait pas un comportement normal.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! Maintenant ! S'énerva Lucy en essayant de se faufiler une fois de plus.

- Laisse-le faire. Il pourra enfin passer à autre chose ! S'exclama-t-il en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

Elle fut tout simplement abasourdie, dépassée et déconcertée. Grey semblait parler de la chose la plus banale qui existe. Son visage, sans émotion, contrastait avec ses dires. Il voulait donc que Natsu se prenne un râteau ? Ça voulait dire, qu'il était au courant de tout.

- Tu étais... au courant, toi aussi ? Balbutia la blonde, les yeux ronds.

- Tout le monde, sauf elle, est au courant, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Les yeux brillants de Lucy ne pouvaient plus se détacher de lui, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Même en sachant ce qui se passait, il ne désirait pas intervenir ? _Quel genre d'ami était-il ?!_

Lucy aperçut Natsu se diriger vers eux. Elle repoussa Grey d'un coup sec, pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

Mais une fois devant lui, elle se rendit compte que tout était fini. Son visage était fermé, jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression. Il paraissait totalement alangui, et fatigué. Lucy resta devant lui, en silence, les mots refusèrent de sortir, seul un ridicule « désolé » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Natsu enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et tout en la dépassant, déclara d'une voix faiblarde :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il s'enfonça dans masse et disparu complètement. Le cœur de Lucy retentissait dans sa poitrine, il se serra si fort qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Tout, tout venait de dégénéré de façon inattendu. Lisanna lui faisait à présent face, on lisait sur ses traits une incompréhension totale.

- C'est pour ça que tu as autant insisté tout à l'heure. Il fallait me le dire clairement. Expliqua-t-elle les mains sur le cœur, elle était réellement affligée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle se massait le bras et mordillait sa lèvre. Les yeux de Lucy commencèrent à la démanger. Un gout affreux surgit au fond de sa gorge, elle se sentait terriblement dégoutée et s'entendue dire à Lisanna :

- J'espère que tu as été gentille au moins... Tu aurais pu lui donner sa chance !

Les yeux de Grey s'écarquillèrent, et son visage s'assombrissait à vue d'œil.

Le corps de Lisanna tressaillit, elle pouvait lire le mépris dans le regard de Lucy. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, elle plongea le sien dans celui de Grey. Longtemps, trop longtemps au goût de la blonde, qui se mit à imaginer que Lisanna et lui, cachaient surement quelque chose.

En sentant tout son être trembler de rage et décida alors, qu'il était également temps pour elle de partir. Sans rien dire de plus, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement. Lisanna resta immobile auprès de Grey qui s'empressa, une fois Lucy partie, de la prendre dans ses bras voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à pleurer.

- Tu as bien fait, commença-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte. Courage, ce n'est que le début Lisanna, le début.

_Elle venait de rejeter son meilleur ami, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, après ça._

Vendredi 6 Octobre 00H

**S**es doigts fins tapaient de façon coordonnée, sur le clavier d'ordinateur disposé sous ses yeux. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux touches de celui-ci - qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur – le visage de la jeune femme luisait sous la lumière bleutée de l'écran, l'un des rares éclairages de la pièce.

N'arrivant pas à convaincre Grey Fullbuster - principale témoin de l'affaire - à coopérer, l'enquêtrice avait eu, cette nuit, une idée aussi ingénieuse, qu'interdite. Le règlement le stipulait noir sur blanc :

« _Toute personne qui réclame la mise à jour d'une enquête dans laquelle son implication est vérifiée et justifiée détient le droit de garder l'anonymat. Sa vie privée et son nom resteront inconnus des enquêteurs en charge de cette affaire. Toute tentative recherche sur ces personnes, non autorisée, est strictement interdite et sera considérée comme une violation des droits humains et de la vie privée._ »*

Juvia savait qu'elle se mettait en danger en cherchant, néanmoins, qui était l'anonyme qui avait relancé l'affaire. Elle ne se serait jamais permise d'enfreindre une telle règle, si le cas n'avait pas été aussi exceptionnel. Cette enquête était en lien direct avec son ami, la curiosité l'avait rongé, si profondément, qu'elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Mais la tâche qu'elle s'était attribuée s'avérait être impossible, pour elle. Mais pour quelqu'un de compétent dans le piratage informatique, cela pourrait être bien plus simple. Elle avait eu la chance de tomber - par hasard en cherchant sur le net – sur un spécialiste, prêt à lui venir en aide – en échange de quelque chose. Cette soirée de recherche s'était donc transformée en négociation avec un inconnu, qui s'adressait à elle, sous le nom de : R.V.

- Franchement, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Toutes ces jeunes lycéennes pendant une semaine entière, c'est le paradis !

Un souffle d'exaspération s'échappa de ses lèvres. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, c'est pourquoi Juvia s'était rendue dans les locaux réservés aux enquêteurs et autres détectives, pour profiter du calme et de la solitude. L'ordinateur qu'elle possédait chez elle, n'était pas suffisamment compétent pour répondre à ses demandes, elle s'était alors installée dans le _QG_ - comme beaucoup aimait l'appeler. Une institution ouverte 24heures sur 24, qui recevait les demandes d'enquêtes en permanence.

Mais ce soir-là, son collègue - qui avait décidé, lui aussi, de faire des heures supplémentaires - l'empêchait de se concentrer à cause de ses jacassements incessants. Il semblait vraiment excité par l'annonce qui venait d'être faite dans la matinée. Dans quelques semaines, l'agence accueillera de jeunes stagiaires, dont chacun devra s'occuper.

Le sortant d'une discussion, qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir, un téléphone à ses côtés sonna. Dès les premiers mots, elle reconnut la voix faussement joyeuse de l'employée à l'accueil. Celle-ci l'informa que quelqu'un venait de se présenter et souhaitait la rencontrer. Extrêmement surprise, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'heure inscrite sur l'écran : minuit.

Qui pouvait bien vouloir la rencontrer à une heure pareille ? Particulièrement ce soir, où personne ne savait qu'elle était là.

- De qui il s'agit ? Questionna-t-elle en tenant le combiné des deux mains.

- Il dit être un ami du lycée.

Sans répondre, Juvia se précipita à sa rencontre, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Grey.

Arriver à l'accueil son corps se figea entièrement, son étonnement fut si grand qu'il lui coupa le souffle, elle en oublia même de cligner des yeux. Léon Vastia se tenait devant elle. L'ayant vu il y a quelques heures, son visage était resté dans un coin de sa tête, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le revoir, ici.

- Je-Tu... Qu'est-ce...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, il fut amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme.

- On peut parler rapidement ?

Comment pouvait-elle refuser ? Sous les yeux de la dame de l'accueil qui préférait écouter leur discutions en se limant les ongles, plutôt que de s'occuper de ce qui la regardait ? Non.

Sans rien pouvoir dire, Juvia se dirigea vers le distributeur de confiseries, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Une petite table ronde en métal était disposée devant, ainsi que deux fauteuils gris. Ils s'installèrent en silence.

- Je viens de finir mon service, commença Léon, je n'aurais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit si je ne t'avais pas vu. Une chance pour moi que tu étais ici, je suis venu complètement par hasard tu sais ! Je ne te suivais pas ! Je me suis dit qu'ici quelqu'un aurait pu me dire où tu habitais... Mais tu es là, alors...

Juvia resta muette, elle ne voulait pas parler, pas ce soir et pas avec lui. Voyant l'inactivité de son interlocutrice le barman commença sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il fallait mettre les choses au point, au plus vite.

-Juvia, je ne vais pas faire semblant plus longtemps. Je suis profondément désolé. Mon comportement était puéril, injustifié et immoral. Je te demande pardon.

Le visage de l'enquêtrice s'empourpra, jamais Léon ne lui avait présenté des excuses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. À l'époque, elle l'avait ressenti comme la pire des trahisons, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait ridicule, enfantin.

_Elle avait changé._

- Léon, ce n'est rien. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'y pense plus. Tout cela est du passé, il ne faut jamais rester dans le passé. C'est pour ça que Grey a autant de mal à se confier, mais une fois qu'il aura compris, il pourrait s'ouvrir...

- Grey ne dira rien. Pas à toi en tout cas, interrompit le barman.

Elle eut peur de comprendre ce que Léon venait de dire.

- Tu... sais, des choses ?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en faire part. Fit-il en se levant.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Maintenant tu veux que reste ? S'enquit-il, flatté.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle-même ne le savait pas.

- Un conseil, si tu veux garder tes chances d'être avec lui, arrêtes cette enquête. Grey ne te dira jamais rien parce qu'il te considère bien trop. Il ne veut pas te décevoir, mais ça, tu ne l'entendras jamais de sa bouche ! Tu le connais, il est trop fier.

Les paroles de Léon ne cessèrent de retentir dans son esprit, mais elle avait déjà choisi. Et c'était son travail qui l'emportait.

Vendredi 6 Octobre 00H

**-** **R**idicule ! J'étais ridicule ! S'exclama Mirajane suffisamment fort pour faire grimacer son voisin. J'ai accepté de t'aider parce que j'avais une dette envers toi, qui ne vaut absolument rien par rapport à ce que je dois faire. Mais sache que si tu me m'humilie encore une fois, je ne vais pas me gêner pour pourrir tes élections !

Visiblement, le côté grincheux, désagréable, colérique et superficiel du mannequin, venait de montrer le bout de son nez. Laxus le connaissait, c'est pourquoi il ne s'était jamais laissé attendrir par ses doux sourires et ses yeux tendres. Non, lui savait comment été la vraie Mirajane Strauss, _la démoniaque_, comme certains s'amusait à l'appeler, à l'époque. Heureusement, elle s'était considérablement calmée, son travail l'avait forcé à adopter un comportement exemplaire. Mais sa crise de nerfs complètement inutile, avait réveillé en lui certains souvenirs de l'ancienne Mirajane.

En entendant ses plaintes, Laxus esquissa un sourire. Elle se trouvait ridicule ? _Ben voyons, obligé de se coltiner un mannequin maladroit et sans cervelle n'était pas ridicule peut-être ?_

- Tout le monde se fiche éperdument de ce que tu as pu dire ou faire. Ils étaient là pour m'entendre, moi, rétorqua Laxus, à côté d'elle. Il porta son attention sur la route qui défilait sous ses yeux, à travers la vitre teintée.

Freed ne put s'empêché d'évacuer un petit rire, qu'il retenait depuis longtemps. Assis en face du volant, il s'était improvisé chauffeur pour la soirée. À l'arrière, comme un vrai couple de stars, étaient installés Laxus et Mirajane.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas... Pourquoi vouloir être maire, alors que tu ne penses qu'à toi ?

Cette remarque eut l'effet de faire gonfler de plus belle, la veine sur le front du candidat. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, mais ne pouvait rien faire ou dire. A présent, il avait besoin d'elle. Mais l'entendre parler de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, commençait sérieusement à le mettre en colère.

Appuyé contre le rebord de la vitre, il plaça son menton sur sa paume en lâchant un grondement. Mirajane leva les yeux au ciel, _il boudait en plus_.

- Vous savez, il va falloir que vous arriviez à vous entendre un minimum pour être plus crédible et pour le bien de... Intima Freed.

- **Magnolia ! Je sais ! **Coupa subitement la jeune femme, pleine d'acharnement.

Freed regarda à travers le rétroviseur central et croisa le regard meurtrier du mannequin. Continuer de lui parler ce soir, n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Les jours à venir s'annonçait difficile, pour tout le monde.

Vendredi 6 Octobre 1H

**S**on expression était renfermée et sévère, sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux bruns qui vous glaçaient sur place. Une épaisse moustache recouvrait ses fines lèvres. Il était sérieux, froid, et respectable, un homme d'affaires puissant et influant.

Deux jeunes hommes, venaient de s'installer devant son immense bureau.

- Monsieur Heartfillia, les derniers sondages ne sont pas en votre faveur. Votre principal concurrent commence à gagner du terrain depuis la récente révélation l'impliquant dans une relation avec Mirajane Strauss... Il faut faire quelque chose. Expliqua l'un de ses conseillers à la chevelure pâle.

Jude Heartfillia resta de marbre, il avait engagé ses hommes pour qu'ils trouvent les solutions à sa place. Il porta son attention sur le second, les cheveux ébène et les yeux couleurs sang. Il comprit alors que son tour était venu.

L'employé chercha quelque chose dans son sac et en sortit des photos, qu'il étala sur la table. Jude haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et approcha son visage des images.

_Sa fille._

- Votre fille unique, Lucy. Les rumeurs concernant sa fugue ont commencé à se rependre dans toute la ville. Les médias veulent à tout prix en savoir plus. Il faut la ramener, au plus vite, elle ne fait qu'empiéter davantage sur votre popularité. Fit-il sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

Son collègue s'approcha à son tour des photos, sur l'une d'elles, la jeune femme était en train de pénétrer dans un immeuble, ou encore, de marcher dans la rue. Il était au courant de cette rumeur, mais n'avait pas pensé à l'approfondir.

- L'avoir à vos côtés montrera une image de vous plus agréable, que l'homme solitaire, célibataire et sans famille. Vous pourriez alors toucher une nouvelle sorte d'électeur en vous montrant régulièrement avec elle. Le père veuf qui éduque seul sa fille...

Le candidat écoutait attentivement son hypothèse, au premier regard, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très malhonnête, mais ses idées s'avéraient toujours fructueuse, quant à l'autre son demi-frère, il était plus doué pour les mettre en pratique, l'action était son point fort. Un jeune duo très prometteur que Jude avait acheté aux prix forts pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté pour gagner l'élection municipale : Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney.

- Si ce genre de démonstration futile arrive à me faire gagner… Comment comptez-vous procéder ? Demanda Jude, en portant une tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- C'est un peu barbare, mais rien de tel que la manière forte pour arriver à ses fins. Nous allons confirmer ces rumeurs et donner aux journalistes ceux qu'ils veulent : Lucy.

Le blond esquissa un sourire sournois, il aimait voir ce regard chez son frère, il su à cet instant, qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser des prochains événements.

Vendredi 6 Octobre 1H

**L**ucy avait couru si précipitamment, que sa respiration ne suivait plus le rythme. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants en face de la résidence. Soudain, son corps se bondit de stupeur, Natsu était également aux portes de la résidence. Il était adossé contre le large mur en pierre qui entourait l'immeuble. Son regard était posé sur la blonde, un regard dépourvu d'émotion, comme tout à l'heure. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, le jeune homme commença à partir.

Il l'avait donc attendu.

Elle aurait tant voulu, mais n'osa pas l'aborder. Elle ressentait sa peine et sa gêne, tant d'espoir, brisé en un instant. Lucy marchait à une distance convenable, il valait mieux le laisser seul, il devait le souhaiter, sinon il ne se serait pas enfui de la fête de cette manière. Son corps était recourbé, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Pleurait-il ? Lucy ne pouvait le voir, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Natsu était quelqu'un de fort et déterminé. La route jusqu'à chez eux, parut durée comme une éternité pour Lucy, il n'y avait personne dans les rues, "t_ant mieux_" se disait-elle, le bruit de la fête l'avait fatigué.

Une fois rentré, il s'orienta directement dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot.

Elle avait le cœur lourd, accablé par la culpabilité. Une sensation de mal être intense, qui commençait à la ronger petit à petit. Elle s'assit sur le divan, seule, dans la pénombre. Pourquoi s'était-elle entêtée à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarder pas ? Son corps se mit boule, la tête contre ses genoux, elle se balançait doucement. Natsu et Lisanna lui pardonneraient-ils ? Des perles de larmes affleuraient de ses yeux.

- Si, tout est de ma faute... Gémit-elle en pleurant.

Un rayon solaire, bien trop fort, réussit à sortir la blonde de son sommeil. Cependant, le corps de Lucy refusait de bouger, pour cause : elle avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. Ses membres étaient engourdis et sa tête toujours en état de surchauffe. Cette nuit n'avait pas été reposante, mais avait plutôt aggravé ses maux. Il lui fallut faire un effort conséquent pour ouvrir les paupières. Et la première chose qu'elle vue fut : Natsu. Elle se redressa subitement.

L'agitation de la blonde attira l'attention de Natsu, il fut amusé par la réaction de Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Tu fais dans ma chambre? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- T'es au salon, là...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le cerveau à moitié endormi et les yeux entrouverts. Ses cheveux étaient dans un piteux état, tout comme ses vêtements, complètement froissés.

- Tu sais que tu fais des bruits vraiment bizarres quand tu dors, et je ne parle même pas de tes positions...

Des rougeurs apparurent sur son visage qu'elle frotta énergiquement, pour le réveiller. Elle observa son colocataire avec attention : il était installé dans cuisine, et prenait son petit-déjeuner. Rien sur son comportement, ne pouvait montrer comment il se sentait intérieurement, il était tout à fait normal.

- Natsu, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Lucy avant de trouver sa question complètement stupide et déplacée.

Le garçon s'arrêta de manger, il s'attendait évidemment que la blonde le questionne sur la soirée d'y hier, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Il lui offrit un large sourire dans le but de la rassurer.

- Je vais bien, Lucy, répondit-il d'une faible voix. Il détourna les regards et débarrassa calmement la table.

Peu convaincue, elle lisait dans son sourire un fort ressentiment.

Pour Natsu, le sourire était un remède imparable. Il ne voulait pas que Lucy se sente coupable. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, partait d'une bonne attention, il le savait. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que se faire rejeter blesserait autant son amour-propre...

- Je pars en week-end, avec des potes, ils doivent m'attendre en ce moment. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je te confie Happy !

Il s'empressa d'attraper un sac sur la table basse, fit un signe pour la saluer et disparu aussitôt derrière la porte.

Il l'avait fui ? Lucy se sentait complètement perdue, que s'était-il passé pour que soudainement Natsu paraisse aussi joyeux ? Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle se sentait trop mal pour réfléchir, prise de vertiges, elle décida d'aller se recoucher. Une journée de cours manquer n'allait certainement pas la tuer.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'astre du jour qui la sortit des songes, mais des violents coups à sa porte. L'esprit brumeux, la blonde se leva du lit et partit à la rencontre de l'être sans pitié qui avait interrompu son seul, vrai, moment de repos. Ses oreilles furent attaquées par les miaulements suraigus du chat bleu. Il devait probablement avoir faim, elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa camelle, mais fut surprise de trouver celle-ci déjà pleine. S'il n'avait pas faim pourquoi miaulait-il ainsi ?

La personne frappa de nouveau, elle engouffra ses pieds de petits chaussons rembourrés et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à moitié.

Elle découvrit une jeune femme de petite taille, et grassouillette. Lucy remarqua que quelque chose n'allait en découvrant le visage alarmé de sa voisine, tout en tremblotant, elle sortit de ses lèvres pincées :

- Mademoiselle, ... J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un gros problème, en bas. Une horde de journaliste tente de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ils disent vouloir vous rencontrer. Il est impossible pour les résidents de sortir de l'immeuble sans se faire assaillir de questions. Pouvais vous intervenir s'il vous plaît ?

_Un rêve ?_

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Prise d'une forte panique, Lucy se précipita vers sa fenêtre, ses yeux ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle était tombée des nues. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable enfer. Une foule de personnes se bousculaient en bas de chez elle, c'était terrifiant.

Et cette fois, elle était réellement seule.

Vendredi 6 Octobre 17H

- **A**llez la salamandre, arrête de faire cette tête. C'est pas grave d'être dans la friendzone, tu t'y habitueras à force ! Sérieux, tu fais presque pitié mec ! Se moqua Gajeel en secouant son ami, assit juste à ses côtés dans la voiture.

Natsu voulut répliquer, mais ouvrir la bouche était trop risquer dans cette situation. Fortement atteint de cinépathie, - ou plus communément appelé : le mal des transports – le voyage en voiture qui devait être un moment de plaisir entre amis, était pour lui l'un des instants les plus insupportables.

- Attention Gajeel, la salamandre va cracher du feu si tu continues ! Ria Cana à l'avant.

_La salamandre_, surnom ridicule qui lui avait été attribué suite à une péripétie plutôt idiote. Après un diner dans un restaurant indien, réputé pour proposer les plats les épicées du pays, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à supporter l'excessivité des épices, sauf Natsu. Il s'était alors vanté toute la soirée, sans manquer de rabaisser les autres plus bas que terre, pour leur manque de tolérance. Cependant, le jeune homme forcé de rentrer en voiture n'avait pas supporté le voyage et avait dégurgité tout son repas, sous forme d'une énorme et visqueuse flaque rougeâtre qui rappellerait étrangement l'aspect de la lave. Tout ça, sous les yeux de ses amis, hilares, qui l'ont par conséquent surnommé ainsi.

- Nan, sérieux Erza arrêtes-toi, il a l'air d'aller vraiment mal, enfin si tu tiens à ta moquette… Pria la brune en regardant Natsu d'un air dégouté.

Convaincue par la mine verdâtre de son ami, qui ne s'alliait pas du tout avec sa voiture flambant neuve, la jeune femme s'arrêta à la station-service la plus proche. Sans attendre que la voiture se stop complètement, Natsu se rua à l'extérieur une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Quelle tapette, cette salamandre.

Après avoir tout déballé dans les toilettes de la station, le garçon se dirigea vers la petite épicerie à l'intérieur. Toujours un peu malade, sa démarche était frêle et vacillante. Il attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers la caisse. À peine achetée, Natsu la vida littéralement dans sa gorge, sous les yeux du marchand.

Sans s'en préoccuper, Natsu détourna le regard vers l'écran télé, qui était disposé en hauteur à sa droite, tout en continuant de s'abreuver.

L'écran montrait une foule de personnes visiblement très excitée. Ils se bousculaient tous les uns les autres.

- C'est qui, ces dégénérés ? S'interrogea le caissier en augmentant le volume de la télévision.

On nous montrait maintenant un journaliste à l'écart qui expliquait la situation :

« Ce matin, la presse a reçu un communiqué dans lequel l'adresse de la fille du candidat Jude Heartfillia était indiquée. Un immeuble au centre de Magnolia. Ce genre d'information, qui ne peut être divulgué en temps normal a fait beaucoup de bruit et à attirer l'attention des médias. Cette information se trouverait être véridique d'après certains résident de l'immeuble. Beaucoup de rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler sur cette jeune femme âgée de dix-neuf ans. »

- Nan mais t'es malades ?! Hurla le caissier.

Après avoir, sous la stupeur, recraché tout ce qu'il contenait dans la bouche, Natsu était entré dans une colère sans précédent... Ivre de rage, il sortit de la station et attrapa Erza au passage, qui prenait l'air. Celle-ci vociféra sur le comportement étrange et brutal du garçon.

- Erza ! Lucy a des problèmes, il faut que je rentre ! Maintenant !

- Quel genre de problème ?!

- Je t'expliquerais en route ! Allez, on y va !

- Et les autres ?! Ils sont partis acheter des clopes !

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre !

Il était loin de Magnolia et Natsu savait qu'il n'y serait pas avant trois bonnes heures, mais il avait promis à Lucy qu'il la protégerait, et il allait le faire. Même si cela induisait un autre voyage en voiture. Ils s'étaient alors pressés pour rejoindre le véhicule en laissant derrière eux, leurs deux amis à la station-service.

Jamais il n'avait vécu pire calvaire que celui-là. Erza conduisait sauvagement, feu, priorité, panneaux n'existaient plus pour la jeune femme, qui avait compris que la situation était plus que critique. La voiture virevoltée sans cesse au plus grand dam de Natsu, qui priait silencieusement pour s'en sortir indemne et se retenait pour ne pas vomir de nouveau.

Arrivée à Magnolia la nuit était déjà tombée, le cœur du garçon rata un battement un voyant que les journalistes qu'il avait vus à la télé n'étaient plus là. Ce calme inquiétant, ne fit que le rendre plus nerveux.

Il s'engagea directement à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, en franchissant les marches à grande enjambée. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'un geste brusque.

- Lucy ?!

Son corps se stoppa net, Lucy était assise sur le canapé. Sa tête se relevait doucement vers son colocataire. Ses yeux étaient noyés dans les larmes. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui surprit Natsu, non.

Jude Heartfillia se trouvait dans son salon.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Vendredi 6 Octobre 2H

**J**uvia Loxar retourna dans la salle informatique, les ordinateurs en veille la réchauffaient de manière abusive et rendaient l'atmosphère lourde et suffocante. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement sous la pression, suivirent de près par ses paupières. L'enquêtrice resta immobile, attendant que la porte se referme derrière elle, en un faible grincement.

Bien que la pièce demeurât vide de tout autre être vivant, un boucan désagréable - en grande partie provoqué par les machines autour d'elle - tambourinait immuablement dans ses tympans. Faisant par conséquent, vibrer violemment son cerveau dans son crâne, au rythme de la musique infernale.

Elle se remémora le déroulement de leur rencontre, plus bref qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Tout comme Grey, le visage de Léon s'était affermi, les traits enfantins de son adolescence laissaient maintenant place à une mâchoire carré et un regard assuré. Cependant, le fond de sa personne ne semblait pas avoir changé, ou alors, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Et sa visite était clairement une mise en garde qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu : ses agissements pourraient compromettre, à jamais, sa relation avec Grey.

_Sa relation, avec Grey ?_ Avait-elle encore une relation avec lui ? Si oui, elle n'était pas au courant de sa nature.

Un sourire qui voulait cacher une douce colère apparente, se dessina sur ses lèvres. _"Si tu veux garder tes chances d'être avec lui, arrête cette enquête."_ Comment osait-il ? C'était lui le premier à avoir gâché l'une de ses plus grandes occasions avec Grey, sans aucune pitié. Léon devait penser qu'après ses excuses, il possédait le droit d'en parler, de donner son avis.

_"Grey ne te dira jamais rien parce qu'il te considère bien trop. Il ne veut pas te décevoir… " _Juvia ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens cacher de cette phrase, ou peut-être, avait-elle peur de comprendre. Découvrir la vérité ferait changer son regard sur lui ? Ses poumons se contractèrent brusquement, l'air ne passait plus. Quelle atrocité avait-il bien pu faire, pour mériter la révulsion de qui que ce soit ?

Le regard réprobateur que le brun lui avait lancé à la figure, lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. C'était elle qui l'avait rendu malade, soucieux et désemparé. Si le verdict s'annonçait en sa défaveur, Juvia sera aussi celle qui aura causé sa perte. Elle mordilla sa lèvre tremblante tout en repensant à _son_ corps frôlant le sien, puis s'éloigner petit à petit en direction de la sortie du bar.

C'est avec nonchalance, qu'elle s'installa en face d'un écran d'ordinateur. Sa journée - qui débordait sur la suivante - n'était pas encore terminée, de plus, la jeune femme savait que rentrer ne lui servirait à rien, puisqu'elle serait dans l'incapacité de dormir.

L'éclairage blanchâtre se percuta à ses pupilles - jusque-là habitués à l'obscurité. Le choc intensifia brutalement ses maux, sa tête s'enfouit entre ses mains moites pour se protéger de la douleur que lui infligeait la lumière.

- Grey aussi doit avoir mal en ce moment se dit-elle, pensive.

L'énonciation de son nom à voix haute, provoqua une forte chaleur dans tout son être, et incendia au passage le fond de ses entrailles. Puis, cette sensation, constamment présente. Cet inqualifiable pressentiment qui l'avait submergé dès les premiers jours de l'enquête. Qu'était-il ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Un nombre incalculable de questions, aucune réponse.

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur l'écran, elle remarqua alors la présence d'un nouveau message dans sa boîte mail. Sa main se posa faiblement sur la souris et fit glisser le curseur pour l'ouvrir. L'expéditeur n'était qu'autre que ce hacker, _R.V_.

Lire ce pseudonyme la ramena à la réalité, blessé un ami d'enfance était une chose, accomplir son devoir en était une autre. Son travail d'enquêtrice avait comblé un manque dans sa vie, un besoin dont Grey n'avait malheureusement jamais pris connaissance. Tant pis.

Elle s'engagea sans plus attendre dans la lecture du mail.

- Je pense pouvoir répondre à vos attentes, cependant, je ne garantis pas que vous aurez les renseignements voulus rapidement.

Juvia marqua une pause, rien que le fait de lire cette phrase avait réveillé son corps somnolant. Peut-être allait-elle finalement avoir une réponse parmi les innombrables questions qu'elle se posait ?

Vous dîtes travailler en tant qu'enquêtrice sur une affaire de disparition remise à jour par un anonyme, très bien. Je le trouverais, j'attends cependant un service en contrepartie. C'est une requête qui sera facile à exécuter pour quelqu'un comme vous :

Son visage était, à présent, à quelques centimètres de l'écran. Tout en mordillant nerveusement le bout de son pouce gauche, ses autres doigts se baladaient sur les touches du clavier.

Je souhaite que vous me fournissiez des informations privées sur une personne de mon choix. Vous possédez une large base de données regroupant un grand nombre d'individus, il vous suffira de taper son nom dans le moteur de recherche pour afficher son identité.

Son engouement disparaissait à vue d'œil, en faisant cela, elle allait - encore plus- à l'encontre de la loi.

La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise lui paraissait, de plus, en plus inconfortable. Elle remua son bassin, en espérant trouver une position qui lui ferait oublier le plat irritant de son siège et les poils qui se hérissaient vivement sur ses bras. Son malaise se transformait progressivement en frustration, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cette occasion exceptionnelle, _mais comment faire ?_

Tout en ignorant les tremblements ridicules de ses mains, elle répondit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas obtenir ses informations vous-même ?

Juvia souhaitait qu'il change d'avis, car ce qu'il demandait été totalement interdit, si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, elle aurait de graves ennuies. Heureusement, son collègue était parti, durant sa rencontre avec Léon. En voyant son état d'alerte, il aurait inévitablement questionné l'enquêtrice sur ses occupations.

Il lui avait toujours porté une étrange attention. Elle surprenait quelque fois son regard planté sur elle. L'enquêtrice avait donc pris comme habitude, de s'installer le plus loin possible de cet homme. Une chance pour lui, ce soir, il était arrivé après Juvia et avait précipitamment occupé la place d'en face. Avec une vue imprenable sur le débardeur de la jeune femme qui laissait à l'air libre sa peau laiteuse et son décolleté.

Il l'a reluqué, ouvertement.

Il s'agissait malgré tout d'un travailleur hors pair. Loki, un détective appartenant à la première division et qui n'avait cessé de faire ses preuves au sein de la section de recherche national. Peut-être que si elle avait osé lui en parler, il lui serait venu en aide sans rien demander en retour, lui. Il aurait suffi d'un peu de séduction...

Juvia secoua énergiquement la tête, elle ne savait pas séduire. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas entretenir des relations amicales ou amoureuses. La preuve, elle était en train de détruire la seule qu'elle avait réussi à construire un jour.

L'écran afficha alors la réponse tant attendu :

- Cela me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, alors que vous pouvez me les obtenir très rapidement.

En lisant ses mots, Juvia crût entendre le ton sournois de cet homme, une voix qui lui glaça le sang. La salle semblait s'assombrir autour d'elle et le bruit des ordinateurs sonnaient comme celui d'une horloge à la mélodie angoissante.

Était-elle prête à aller si loin, uniquement pour assouvir sa curiosité ?

- Non pour le travail, souffla-t-elle.

Une bouffée de chaleur, fit apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues et son décolleté. Son dos tomba sur le dossier de la chaise et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux maintenant décoiffés. Cette situation avait le don de l'oppresser fortement.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Juvia bataillait avec sa conscience.

_Qui pouvait être cet homme pour vouloir posséder de telles informations ? Était-il digne de confiance ? Le faire ou ne pas le faire ?_

- Que comptez-vous faire avec ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Je ne vous demande pas ce qu'elles sont vos motivations, moi. Si c'est la peur d'être découvert qui vous fait hésiter, ne craignait rien, je certifie une confidentialité totale concernant nos échanges. Et puis, si l'un de nous tombe, nous tombons tous les deux... N'est-ce pas ?

L'enquêtrice sentit une pointe de menace dans ces mots.

Juvia prit une grande respiration, elle voulait découvrir le mystère de Grey plus que tout et mettre la main sur celui qui avait relancé l'affaire lui serait tôt ou tard d'une très grande aide. Elle en était persuadée.

En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida :

- J'accepte.

- Je vous recontacterais, dès que j'aurais ce que vous cherchez. Ne parlez de ça à personne, évidemment.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus violents, plus retentissants, une sensation nouvelle venait de pénétrer dans son corps. Aujourd'hui était la première fois que Juvia transgressait la loi.

À présent, elle ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière.

Michelo Ferrez, le directeur général d'une nouvelle chaîne de supermarchés « FerrezStore », et principale rivale d'Heartfillia Company sur le marché d'exportation de pétrole dans le pays.

Vendredi 6 Octobre 23H

**T**ous les regards étaient à présent posés sur lui, des expressions à la fois graves et surprises se dessinaient progressivement sur les visages qui le sillonnaient. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne fit qu'un pas dans le salon, mais ressentit de suite, la forte tension qui l'avait enveloppé. Une pièce d'habitude si reposante.

Natsu s'y était installé seulement quelques semaines avant Lucy, il s'agissait de son premier appartement. Après avoir arrêté ses études en pleine année scolaire, il opta pour l'unique emploi répondant à ses capacités : _garagiste_ - qu'il commença après quelques mois de formation. Il avait beaucoup appréhendé ce poste à cause de sa maladie qui l'empêchait de voyager en transport. Le comble.

Devant lui se tenait Jude Heartfillia, accompagné de deux hommes beaucoup plus jeunes. Tous les trois étaient debout, parfaitement droits, habillés élégamment de costumes sombres. Le locataire ne s'attarda pas sur les deux inconnus, il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager fortement l'homme politique, qu'il avait vu de maintes fois à la télévision. Ses yeux reconnaissaient parfaitement le père de Lucy, mais n'arrivaient pas à discerner la moindre ressemblance entre eux.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? Interrogea-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, avec un doigt irrespectueux pointé sur l'intéressé.

Le ton _presque_ informel, mais complètement déplacé du jeune homme, brisa les minutes de silence qui s'étaient installées depuis son arrivé. S'en suivirent des secondes de malaise interminables, où aucun des côtés ne semblait comprendre la situation.

Finalement, Jude avança de quelques pas en direction de Natsu, mais garda cependant une distance plus que raisonnable entre eux. Ses yeux ne portaient aucun déguisement, aucun sentiment ne pouvait s'y lire. Il resta immobile, face à l'imposante carrure du père de la blonde. Une forte présence se dégageait de lui, Jude Heartfillia était intimidant.

- Qui que vous soyez, je tiens à vous informer que la petite promenade de Lucy est terminée, ses devoirs l'appellent, dit-il en se retournant vers le canapé, où sa fille était assise.

Le son de sa voix était puissant, rauque, il se confondait avec un grondement retentissant qui fit trembler toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Les yeux de Natsu suivirent son mouvement, et se plissèrent instantanément. Il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille qui était devant lui. Le visage de Lucy avait été dévasté par le désespoir. Ses traits d'habitude si doux, s'étaient assombris. Les larmes avaient creusé ses joues et affaissaient ses yeux, rougeâtres. Son colocataire sentit une forte pression dans son

Natsu était à bout de souffle, il en avait même oublié de respirer.

- Elle s'en va, fini Jude, ramenant l'attention du garçon sur lui.

Cette phrase résonna brutalement dans le corps de la jeune femme. Sa voix grave et tyrannique était probablement la chose qu'elle haïssait le plus chez lui. Tout ce qu'elle disait était inévitablement dans le but de blesser les autres, les détruire, les briser.

La peur l'avait complètement tétanisé, l'espoir et le courage qui l'avait submergé depuis sa fugue venaient de disparaître en un instant, dans un tourbillon de souvenirs douloureux.

Il était arrivé de nulle part et avait tout balayé sur son passage, tel un ouragan. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et désemparer qu'à ce moment-là. Lucy s'était rendu compte de son impuissance, mais aussi de son incapacité à faire face à son père lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant sa porte et avait exigé qu'elle rentre sur-le-champ. Elle ne put lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ses motivations, ses rêves, absolument rien. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Vociféra Natsu, faisant ainsi sursauter le corps de la blonde.

Lucy releva brusquement les yeux vers Natsu, c'était à son père qu'il s'était adressé. L'expression jusqu'à maintenant interloqué de son colocataire, laissait place à des sourcils froncés et des grognements de rage. Elle vit son ami se précipiter vers elle et lui attraper le poignet, ce qui l'obligea à se tenir debout près de lui.

Elle se sentit retomber sur le divan, mais la forte étreinte du garçon la fit tenir en place. Une fois sa main enroulée autour de la sienne, une sensation familière abrita son corps. Une chaleur intense se dégageait de lui, mais ça ne brulait pas, ça réchauffait.

- Lucy ne veut pas rentrer ! Il est hors de question que vous l'emmenez ! Je ne vous le permettrais pas ! Cracha-t-il.

La blonde ne put détacher ses yeux de Natsu, il semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle murmura son nom.

Le corps de Jude se raidit à l'entente des paroles de Natsu, il observa avec plus d'attention, le regard du garçon aux cheveux rose, assombri par la colère, le défiait sans retenue. N'était-il pas au courant de la notoriété de l'homme d'affaire, pour oser lui manquer autant de respect ? Il fallait être vraiment courageux, ou complètement stupide. Sa manière de s'exprimer très déplacée, l'irrita. Mais il garda tout de même son sang-froid, en période d'élection une mauvaise publicité pourrait _presque_ lui être fatale.

- Alors c'est pour un garçon que tu as décidé de partir, dit-il en fusillant sa fille d'un regard dégouté. Je ne suis même pas étonné, ce genre de comportement te ressemble. Pathétique.

Les dernières syllabes avaient été prononcées avec toute la sècheresse dont il était capable. Elle se concentra davantage sur la chaleur que lui procurait la main de son ami et ignora les sous-entendus de son père.

Rogue Cheney, son conseiller, se tenait à ses côtés. Il était resté silencieux satisfait que son plan se déroule comme prévu. Mais l'arrivée inattendue d'un éventuel petit ami l'avait complètement dépassé. Lucy ne pourrait plus avoir peur si elle n'était pas seule, s'était-il dit. La situation devenait très délicate, voir risquée. Il ravala sa salive, et s'approcha de son employeur, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

À part ça, un silence pesant régnait en maître. Le buste de Natsu se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration très prononcée. Lucy se surprit à l'observer, elle n'arrivait plus à affronter le regard de son père et scellait son attention sur lui. Elle ne comprendrait probablement jamais le comportement de Natsu à son égard. C'était la seconde fois qu'il venait à son secours.

En voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs murmurer à l'oreille de Jude, Natsu s'attendait au pire. Il resserra sa prise sur Lucy, comme si elle risquait de s'envoler s'il osait la lâcher. Tous deux attendaient, sans savoir quoi exactement, ce qui rendit l'ambiance encore plus tendue.

Une fois que le conseiller fini de parler à Jude, son visage se ferma subitement. Les mots de Rogue ne semblaient ne pas lui avoir plu. Il se retourna vers les colocataires et dit de façon précipitée et détachée :

- Très bien. Comprenez qu'engendrer des conflits actuellement, n'est pas en mon avantage. Je comptais sur ta raison et ton sens des responsabilités, Lucy. Il va falloir que je m'habitue une bonne fois pour toutes, à ne pas te considérer comme quelqu'un de raisonnable. Je te laisse pour l'instant, mais dès que je serais élu maire de magnolia, tu seras dans l'obligation de rentrer immédiatement à la maison.

- Hein ?

Cette déclaration les fit bondir, ainsi que Sting, également présent. Il lança un regard éberlué à son frère, cherchant une explication à ce désistement soudain. Mais la plus surprise fut Lucy, son père avait semblé être prêt à tout pour qu'elle rentre. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas avec cette histoire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille ! Rétorqua violemment le garçon à la chevelure rose.

Le visage de son père se ferma davantage, le regard menaçant qu'il venait de lancer à Natsu, paralysa complètement la blonde.

- Lucy devra rentrer, c'est tout. Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui même dans cet immeuble ? Les journalistes ne la laisseront plus jamais tranquille, et tout cela s'intensifiera avec mon élection. Il vaut mieux pour sa sécurité qu'elle rentre.

Natsu lâcha son emprise sur son poignet pour passer son bras autour de Lucy, qui fut automatiquement attiré contre lui. La sensation de chaleur conquit cette fois la totalité de son corps, sa joue désormais presser contre son torse avait toute suite rougie par le contact brulant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait aussi proche de lui. Son cœur s'apaisait légèrement, et la peur se dissipait, petit à petit.

- Vous semblez être sûr de vous. Mais comme on ne sait jamais... Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je la protégerais.

- Seul, ça m'étonnerait. On ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, particulièrement toi gamin, déclara-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Son père lui offrit un ultime regard, mais étrangement Lucy ne sentit pas autant de froideur que d'habitude.

À présent, seul le bruit des chaussures tapant sur le sol résonnait dans la pièce, puis vint le tant attendu claquement de porte.

La blonde sentit le corps du garçon se détendre, il évacua un puissant soupir accompagné d'un petit rire nerveux.

- Eh ben, on a eu chaud là !

Lucy était encore incapable de bouger, tout avait été trop vite pour que son cerveau réagisse convenablement. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus des picotements désagréables irritaient ses yeux. Elle se sentait craquée de nouveau, des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Natsu posa une main sur sa tête pour la serrer contre lui. Elle, entoura son corps de ses bras et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, pour se recouvrir davantage de la chaleur qui la réconfortait tant.

- Aller, Lucy, ça va aller...

Ses pleurs se firent de plus en plus intenses, plus bruyants, plus douloureux. Ce soir, dans les bras chauds de Natsu, Lucy pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré.

Une fois arrivé aux portes de l'immeuble, Sting harponna fermement le bras de son frère pour l'obliger à se stopper. Jude, continua son chemin en direction de leur voiture, sans se soucier des deux hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés derrière lui.

- Là faut vraiment m'expliquer ! Tu n'imagines pas le temps que ça m'a pris pour convaincre tous ces journalistes de venir ! Se plaignit le blond en plongeant son regard dans les pupilles écarlates devant lui.

Rogue soupira longuement et vérifia que leur employeur n'était plus en mesure d'entendre leur conversation. Les rues demeuraient désertes à ces heures, seule leur voix troublait le calme environnant. Le brun plaça son index sur ses lèvres pour ordonner à Sting de baisser le son.

- Ça aurait pu vraiment mal finir avec ce type qui arrive de nulle part. Heartfillia n'a pas besoin de ce genre de scandale, on ne doit pas prendre de tels risques. Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour remonter sa côte de popularité, expliqua-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Sting leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'lui aurais sans problème éclaté la gueule à ce mec ! On aurait juste eu à faire disparaître les preuves...

- Tu oublies Lucy, coupa son frère, elle aurait tout raconté un jour ou l'autre. Et les voisins... Continua-t-il en croisant le regard d'un résident qui rentrait dans son appartement. On ne peut pas rater ce coup-là Sting. Jude doit à tout prix gagner ces élections, sinon tout est fini.

L'évocation de leur _mission _fit taire le blond, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec. Soudain son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, indiquant un appel entrant, sans regarder le nom de son futur interlocuteur, il débuta la conversation, sous les yeux du brun.

Les différentes expressions de Sting attisèrent la curiosité de son frère qui attendait avec impatience l'origine de cet appel. À peine qu'il eut raccroché, Rogue s'enquit du sujet de leur échange.

- C'était R. V, il dit qu'il vient de finir la phase une du plan, plus vite que prévu. Franchement il est fort ce mec, je me demande quelle gueule il peut bien avoir...

Rogue dissimula son étonnement, il savait que ce R. V avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais avait une grande renommée au sein de leur organisation.

- Et pour... Fullbuster ? Hésita Rogue, tout en guettant attentivement la réaction de Sting.

- Introuvable. Probablement à l'étranger, ce salaud... Mais si Jude ne gagne pas ce sera foutu ! Il se tourna vers l'imposante bâtisse devant lui. Quand à cette fille, je m'en occuperais personnellement plus tard...

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le brun en commençant à partir.

- Comme ça... Rétorqua-t-il en enfouissant ses main dans ses poches, et puis, mis à part sa tête de déterrer, elle était bien foutue.

- T'aventure pas dans ce terrain-là, tu connais les règles.

- Ne pas intervenir directement dans les agissements des cibles, de leur entourage et des corbeaux, je sais ! Manquerais plus que je sorte avec elle, quoique ça mettrai les boules à ce connard d'Heartfillia...

Ce soir, un vent puissant souffla sur Magnolia, les arbres se vidaient progressivement de leurs couvertures et les feuilles déjà rougies par la saison furent balayées sans ménagement aux quatre coins de la ville. Devant eux, les pétales morts dansaient avec les vents incessants et allaient s'écraser sur les pare-brise des voitures. Le froid qui venait s'installer indiquait que les prochains jours s'annonçaient tout particulièrement _glaciaux_.

- L'hiver se prépare frangin. J'ai hâte.

Samedi 7 Octobre 10H

**C**'était avec un peu d'appréhension, que Mirajane Strauss s'empara de la poignée blanche. Tout en la tournant délicatement, elle veilla à ce que les grincements de celle-ci ne soient pas trop bruyants. La lumière du jour pénétra faiblement, traçant une ligne argentée qui séparait la pièce en deux. L'intruse franchit timidement le seuil de la chambre et fut frappée de pleins fouets par sa chaleur ambiante. Une petite toux s'échappa de sa gorge.

Une faible odeur de renfermé qui rodait dans l'air, signalait que les fenêtres étaient restées closes depuis un moment. Ses pas étaient lents et calculés, elle s'approcha des fenêtres et enclencha l'ouverture des volets automatique. Le bruit machinal vint perturber le calme et réveiller les oreilles endormies.

Petit à petit, une forte lumière s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux immaculés et recouvrait la chambre. Non loin, dans le lit, enseveli sous des couvertures, une forme humaine se mouvait à la recherche d'une position qui la protègerait des rayons solaire.

Mirajane ouvrit entièrement les immenses fenêtres d'un geste élancé, une forte bourrasque pénétra dans la pièce et se percuta à l'air chaud. Le vent froid, rafraichit instantanément son corps, ainsi que la pièce qui devait plus respirable. Contente de son œuvre, le mannequin se dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers le grand lit qui dominait une partie de la chambre.

- Il est midi jeune fille, on se lève ! Accentua-t-elle en exagérant intentionnellement le son de sa voix et l'heure actuelle. Bon, il ne fait pas très beau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher cette journée.

Voyant l'inactivité de l'intéressée, Mirajane souleva les draps mauve et blanc qui recouvraient sa petite sœur Lisanna, sans aucune pitié.

La dormeuse qui s'était réfugiée sous ses draps toute une journée sans rien boire, ni manger, émit de forts gémissements de mécontentement. Elle se nicha alors dans des couvertures imaginaires en se mettant en boule, la tête entre les genoux.

- Aller debout ! Ordonna la grande sœur, en la secouant. Je t'ai déjà laissé 24h pour que tu te remettes de tes émotions, maintenant ça suffit.

- À quoi ça sert, tout le monde me déteste, rouspéta la dépressif en se roulant sur le ventre.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, outrée que sa sœur puisse avoir de telles pensées.

- Si tu avais vu son regard, tu ne dirais pas ça...

Sa voix s'était égarée dans les derniers mots, les souvenirs de cette soirée catastrophique revinrent brutalement dans son esprit. Son cœur se souleva une fois de plus, et l'envie de retourner dans sa bulle devint plus forte.

La grande sœur s'installa sur le rebord du lit, en face de la tête de sa sœur, enfoncée dans le matelas. Elle souffla longuement et se perdit dans la contemplation de la vue devant elle. Magnolia s'étendait gracieusement sous ses yeux, le ciel était recouvert par d'immenses nuages grisâtres qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur la ville à tout moment. L'odeur des feuilles mortes et de la pluie titillèrent ses narines, légèrement rougies par la brise sèche.

- Ils sont tes amis, c'est vrai que c'est dur, mais tant que tu ne leur diras pas, tu risques de rencontrer beaucoup de situations comme celle-ci. Où il sera impossible pour eux de comprendre.

Mirajane attendait patiemment la réaction de sa sœur, elle venait d'ouvrir un sujet délicat.

La plus jeune se leva péniblement, et s'assit à ses côtés, tête baissée. Elle joua avec ses mains un court moment, cherchant une réponse convenable. En parler avait toujours été une tâche insurmontable pour elle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore. À cause de ça, elle se sentait constamment différente, exclue de la société.

- Je n'ose pas appeler Natsu, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter et lui mentir ! C'est inconcevable ! Expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Mirajane découvrait enfin son visage extrêmement fatigué. Cette histoire l'avait plus affecté qu'elle n'imaginait. Voir sa sœur dans cet état déplorable l'attrista fortement. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Soit courageuse, dit-elle en embrassant tendrement son front.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte calmement, et plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux de sa sœur.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je leur dirais.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mirajane, satisfaite de la décision que venait de prendre sa protégée.

- Bon, on arrête les trucs déprimants, commença-t-elle en se levant. Habille-toi, on va à Socerer. J'ai un rendez-vous pour finaliser un contrat. À cause de tous les récents... événements, je n'avais pas pu m'en occuper. Tu m'accompagnes, ça va te faire sortir un peu.

Lisanna enviait la bonne humeur de sa sœur, même si elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate en ce moment, elle gardait le sourire. Et c'était terriblement contagieux.

Les sœurs descendirent bruyamment dans le hall de la résidence, la bonne humeur de la plus jeune était revenue ainsi que les commérages. Mirajane s'arrêta soudainement pensant avoir oublié ses clefs de voiture, elle retourna son sac de fond en comble en espérant ne pas devoir remonter dans son appartement.

Lisanna attendait patiemment à ses côtés en se disant que cette situation ne l'étonnait même pas. Quand l'apparition d'une tignasse blonde dans son champ de vision déclencha un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres.

- Eh regarde l'amour de ta vie est là ! Pas mal les muscles !

Ce commentaire fit frémir le corps de l'intéressée, elle jeta un vif coup d'œil devant elle et vit la raison de tous ses tourments se diriger vers elle. Instinctivement, le mannequin se cacha derrière sa petite sœur en espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa présence.

Lisanna ennuyée par le comportement de l'aînée, déclara perfidement:

- Tu ne comptes pas le saluer ? Dommage...

Lisanna interpela l'homme politique, et ignora les jurons de Mirajane dans son dos.

- Bonjour monsieur Draer, comment allez-vous ? Salua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- Strauss ? Fit-il en remarquant la fille aux cheveux courts à sa droite. J'allais venir te voir justement Mirajane, il y a un événement auquel tu dois assister prochainement.

Le mannequin sorti de sa cachette en affichant un regard meurtrier à sa sœur. Elle se tint en face de son _petit ami_ et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il portait une tenue de sport composée d'un t-shirt noir sans manche près du corps, qui retraçait parfaitement sa musculature impressionnante, ainsi qu'un short qui lui arrivait aux genoux et le plus invraisemblable... des baskets. Il revenait sans aucun doute d'une séance sportive une chose très commune. Mais pour Mirajane qui ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en costume-cravate-chaussure cette vision frôlait le paranormal.

- Hey ! Je te parle Strauss. Tu as compris ou pas ?

Une goute de sueur perlait au creux de son cou, pour ensuite rouler sensuellement sur son torse et imbiber son t-shirt...

Une main qui s'agitait devant son visage la fit revenir sur terre, elle croisa les yeux de Laxus. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Oui, oui, elle viendra, j'en m'en assurais ! Répondit Lisanna.

Laxus fit un mouvement de tête pour les saluer et s'en alla en direction de son appartement. Il s'arrêta soudainement et refit face à Mirajane avant de déclarer :

- Quoi que tu fasses aujourd'hui, tournes sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, bon sang, maugréa-t-il avant de repartir.

- Eh ben ce n'est pas délicatesse qui l'étouffe ! Bon t'a retrouvé ces clefs ou pas...

Mirajane était recouverte d'une aura malfaisante et meurtrière. Son regard était dirigé vers l'homme politique qui pénétrait dans l'ascenseur. Lisanna se raidit à cette vision effrayante.

Une fois avoir franchi les portes de Crocus, la capitale de Fiore, les deux sœurs s'étaient dirigées vers l'immense building du magazine de mode et people : Socerer. C'était cette enseigne qui avait fait exploser la popularité du mannequin, elle en était devenue la représentante favorite.

Les sœurs s'étaient installées dans le bureau du directeur, un homme d'âge moyen, grassouillet, habillé d'un costume violet et d'une minuscule paire de lunettes au bout de son nez. Il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa gentillesse, certains le qualifiaient d'impitoyable. Même Mirajane, la petite protégée de la marque, ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise avec lui.

En arrivant, ils les avaient tout simplement ignorés et été resté concentré dans sa lecture. Lisanna ne semblait pas impressionner par l'air hautain du directeur, mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses cheveux luisant au soleil à cause du surdosage de gel.

- Bon pour récapituler, notre contrat implique plusieurs séries de photos pour la collection de l'été prochain, à Minstrel au sud Earthland. Le départ se fera fin novembre, ...

Il s'arrêta dans sa lecture et leva les yeux vers le mannequin.

- Par contre... Es-tu sure de pouvoir faire ses photos, je parle de ta relation avec Draer. La femme d'un maire qui fait des photos en maillot de bain...

Encore et toujours lui, elle n'y échappait plus maintenant. Chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole ce nom devait obligatoirement ressortir. _Draer, Draer_ toujours _Draer_. Elle se sentait fulminée intérieurement. Elle força son sourire pour répondre difficilement :

- Je ne suis pas sa femme ! S'emporta le mannequin. On n'est certainement pas marié lui et moi ! Alors il n'y a aucune raison. Pourquoi ce crétin m'empêcherait de faire mon métier ?

La dernière phrase lui avait échappé inconsciemment, ses yeux sortirent brusquement de leur orbite et se heurtèrent aux regards surpris de son supérieur et de la secrétaire. Lisanna toussa bruyamment pour faire réagir sa sœur.

- J'veux dire... Je ne l'ai pas empêché de se présenter, pas que je n'étais pas d'accord hein ! Mais non, non il n'y a aucun problème... En plus, c'est après les élections !

Lisanna se retint de tout son être pour ne pas exploser de rire, sa sœur avait le don de se mettre dans des situations vraiment ridicules.

- Hum... Je vois... Répondit-il avec un air méfiant. Alors c'est réglé, il suffit juste de deux signatures.

Après avoir mis un pas dehors, la petite sœur ria si fort que toutes les personnes autour d'elles se retournèrent en affichant des expressions ahuris, scandalisées par son comportement.

- C'est bon, Lisanna ça m'a échappé... Fit le mannequin d'un ton désinvolte.

Lisanna essaya tant bien que mal de répondre, mais chaque début de phrase se finissait par des rires de plus en plus forts et moqueurs.

- C'est de sa faute, il me rend folle ! Accusa-t-elle en croisant les bras et affichant une moue contrariée.

- Il avait raison tout à l'heure, il l'avait pressenti ! Et arrête un peu... Rétorqua la rieuse en descendant les grandes marches qui menaient à la voiture de sa sœur. Pas de ça avec moi, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler que le déteste à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda la grande sœur avec un air complètement perdu.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue mademoiselle-je-le-mate-sans-rien-dire-pendant-dix-minutes, répondit-elle avec ton très significatif.

Le mannequin s'arrêta et écrasa ses mains sur sa poitrine, comme si on venait de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur.

- Je t'interdis d'imaginer ce genre de chose ! Pas toi !

- Il est très mignon en plus ! Tu as bon gout ! Se moqua Lisanna en ouvrant la portière de la décapotable.

- Rappelle-moi de te laisser dans ta chambre la prochaine fois, fit Mirajane en mettant le contact.

- Au fait, j'y pense, tu ne m'as ma jamais dit pourquoi tu avais accepté. Surtout si tu le détestes autant que tu le prétends...

- Pour Elfman.

Le cœur de la petite sœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine. Pas parce que Mirajane avait manqué d'écraser une pauvre vieille qui traversait un passage piéton. Non.

Après tout ce temps, elles allaient enfin pouvoir agir.


End file.
